The Life and Times
by kit7714
Summary: Ona byla dramatická. On byl dynamický. Ona byla precizní. On byl impulzivní.On byl James a ona byla Lily, a jednoho dne je spojil polibek, ale předtím je spojovalo mnoho hádek, protože on byl arogantní a ona byla milá, a srdeční záležitosti často vyžadují čas. Překlad povídky od skvělé Jewels5.
1. Prolog

A/N: Ahoj! Tohle je překlad povídky _The Life and Times_ od skvělé Jewels5. V anglickém originále ji najdete tady na fanfiction v jejím profilu. Povídka ještě není dopsaná, ale má momentálně už 36 publikovaných kapitol a ještě jich snad pár přibude...:) V anglickém originále ji najdete tady na fanfiction v jejím profilu.

Přeju spoustu zábavy při čtení! K.  
><em><br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter a všechny ostatní originální postavy z něj patří JKR, TLAT a všechno navíc je intelektuálním majetkem Jewels5._

**Prolog**

„Nikdo se nesměje Bohu tváří v tvář namířené hůlce."

Její slova, plynoucí z těch dokonalých malých úst tak jasně, jako by je vyslovila právě před chviličkou, zněla Jamesovi v hlavě znova a znova jako údery bubnu. Ve své mysli ji viděl, krásnou a šestnáctiletou, jak sedí v té chodbě a světlo pochodní se odráží od její bledé, bezchybné pleti, mihotá se v těch jasných zelených očích. Už to byly skoro dva roky, a že se věci změnily. Ona byla samozřejmě stále nádherná, snad i víc, než dřív, ale člověk vždycky jinak vnímá krásu, která mu patří, a tu, po které dychtí zpovzdálí.

„Nikdo se nesměje Bohu tváří v tvář namířené hůlce," slyšel ji říct ještě jednou a pousmál se, protože – jak jinak – Lily měla pravdu. Lily měla obvykle pravdu. Se špičkou protivníkovy hůlky namířenou přímo mezi jeho oči a s vlastní hůlkou mimo dosah ruky tu najednou byl nějaký Bůh. Byl tu smysl a důležitost, a byl tu důvod přežít, protože za špičkou té hůlky se skrýval řád, pravda, hodnoty, a ještě něco jiného. Slíbil si, že Lily později řekne, že měla pravdu: že takováhle hrozba udělá z intelektuálních skeptiků zbabělce. Nejspíš to byl nesmysl, ale na tom nezáleželo. Opožděné přijetí božstva nejspíš bylo dokladem intelektuální zbabělosti, ale v tomhle okamžiku mu dodávalo odvahu. Lily měla obvykle pravdu.

Věděl, že se začíná usmívat, a očekával tu kletbu – kletbu, která buď vše ukončí, anebo mu přinejmenším způsobí značnou bolest či bezvědomí. Ale ona nepřišla. Jeho protivník sice nakonec otevřel ústa, ale zaklínadlo z nich nevyšlo.

„Ona tě nemiluje," vyštěkl zoufale. „Nemiluje tě."

Podle všeho se nikdo nesměje Bohu ani tváří v tvář ztrátě člověka, kterého miluje.

James cítil ta slova jako bodnutí nože; věděl, že musí být pravdivá. Nechal se tou bolestí naplnit, ale nedal se jí ovládnout. Přikývl. „Možná," odpověděl po chvíli. „Ale to je něco, s čím se budu muset vyrovnat já sám."

Starší z kouzelníků, zlomený Jamesovou apatií, přimhouřil hnědé oči a pevně stiskl rty. Mladická přitažlivost, která z něj vyzařovala ještě před rokem, byla ta tam. „Brzo budeš mrtvý," řekl.

James zamrkal. Zvláštní myšlenka: brzo mrtvý. Potom znovu přikývl. „Do toho," odvětil, a znělo to skoro vzdorovitě. „Smířil jsem se."

Protože teď konečně pochopil, co ta věta vlastně znamená.


	2. Hodné holky říkají 'Miluji tě'

A/N: Přidám rovnou první celou kapitolu, ať víte, do čeho jdete... Enjoy! :) 

Kapitola 2 – „Hodné holky říkají ‚Miluji tě'"

aneb

„Like a Rolling Stone" 

Občas ji napadlo, že kdyby vykročila z astronomické věže, prostě by odletěla pryč.

On si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy se vůbec naposledy zamyslel, než do něčeho skočil po hlavě.

Ona věřila v Boha.

On příliš kouřil.

Když jí bylo patnáct, dostala v jedné prosluněné zahradě svůj první polibek.

Když mu bylo patnáct, přišel o panictví s dívkou jménem Sarah.

Ona chtěla psát.

On chtěl hrát famfrpál.

Ona myslela, že je zamilovaná, a neměla z toho radost.

On věděl, že je zamilovaný, a naprosto to nenáviděl.

Hodně se usmívala a smála.

On taky.

Ona byla dramatická.

On byl dynamický.

Ona byla precizní.

On byl impulzivní.

Ona byla skvělá diplomatka.

On byl skvělý diplomat, ale často se místo toho uchyloval k ranám pěstí.

Dostala sedm školních trestů během stejného počtu let.

On si jich odsloužil sedmdesát čtyři.

Myslela si o něm, že mu šplouchá na maják.

Myslel si o ní, že musí být šílená.

Ať už se z tohohle vyklube cokoliv, je to v první řadě milostný příběh. Příběh o tom, jak se jeden chlapec a jedna dívka do sebe zamilovali – a potom si uvědomili, že zamilovaní jsou. Víte, to zamilování bylo pravděpodobně tou nejvýznamnější věcí, které kdy dosáhli, a to se jim velmi významných věcí podařilo hned několik. On byl James a ona byla Lily, a jednoho dne je spojil polibek, ale předtím je spojovalo mnoho hádek, protože on byl arogantní a ona byla milá, a srdeční záležitosti často vyžadují čas.

Začalo to – spekuloval později, zatímco zíral na konec hůlky, která by ho docela jednoduše mohla zabít – ranou pěstí. Prostým pohybem paže následovaným nárazem jeho pěsti do čelisti Nicolaie Mulcibera, jež ho srazil k zemi a způsobil tak docela povyk.

Začalo to – spekulovala později, zatímco stála na prahu místnosti a přemítala, jestli tohle může někdy fungovat – polibkem: tím prostým pohybem, kdy si stoupla na špičky a objala Luka Harpera na nástupišti vlakového nádraží v Prasinkách.

Ať už měl _skutečně _pravdu on či ona, oba se shodují, že „to" začalo 1. září 1975: prvním dnem jejich šestého roku na Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. A tak, čistě z chronologických důvodů, začíná tento příběh událostí, kterou považovala za prvopočátek ona. Bylo asi půl osmé večer, 1. září, a ona stála na nástupišti v Prasinkách se svým přítelem, se kterým byla už dva měsíce, ale poslední dva dny jej neviděla – a políbili se.

_(Miluji tě)_

Rty Luka Harpera byly teplé. Byl jemný, skromný a opatrný, pohyboval se pomalu a snažil se jí přizpůsobit. Nehrála sice hudba, ale i tak se jejich polibek zdál patřit k těm romantickým. To bylo dobře – pomyslela si – protože ona byla povahou jednoznačně romantička. Dívala se na černobílé filmy a líbilo se jí, jak vypadá sníh v jejích vlasech, proboha; _samozřejmě _že romantika byla dobrá věc._ Samozřejmě_ že chtěla... Jak to, že se jí takhle rozutekly myšlenky, do pekla? Měla by se právě mazlit se svým přítelem, ne... Dobrý bože.

Rozestoupili se a on se usmál tím svým krásným, klasickým úsměvem plným rovných zubů. Byl to dost možná jeho nejlepší rys, a díky němu uběhlo těch zhruba patnáct vteřin ticha, které mezi nimi nastaly, velmi příjemně. Lily Evansová strávila s Lukem Harperem většinu léta, takže jeden polibek na nástupišti asi nebyl natolik dramatickým gestem, jakým by být mohl, ale koneckonců se _opravdu_ dva dny neviděli, takže určitý pocit dlouho očekávaného znovushledání tu nechyběl.

Obloha začala temnět a pochodně na nádraží v Prasinkách vzplanuly už před nějakými deseti minutami, když bradavický expres dorazil do stanice; teď již většina z odhadem dvou set padesáti pasažérů z vlaku vystoupila a připravovala se na cestu k hradu, který hostil bradavickou Školu čar a kouzel. Bledé měsíční světlo mdle ozařovalo dlouhou stezku k otevřeným školním branám. Studenty prvních bradavických ročníků odvedl šafář Hagrid k loďkám, které je k oné stezce měly převézt přes jezero, zatímco starší ročníky vyrazily ke kočárům bez koní, které jely druhou trasou přes vesnici Prasinky.

V tom slabém světle možná Luke nevypadal úplně nejlépe, ale to neznamenalo, že i tak nebyl naprosto úžasný, s jeho jemnými hnědými vlasy, láskyplnýma hnědýma očima a samozřejmě tím úsměvem. I v okamžicích, kdy Luke Lily lezl na nervy – což se samo o sobě stávalo jen zřídka – jí tenhle úsměv rozbušil srdce. Teď, s dlaněmi na jeho hrudi – pohrávajíc si prsty jedné ruky lehce s jeho perfektně vyrovnanou stříbrno-modrou školní kravatou – si uvědomila, že poslední dva měsíce (tedy doba trvání jejího vztahu s Lukem) byly vlastně hodně hezké.

Luke byl dobrý typ kluka: moc se nestaral o politiku a _vážné_ věci, ale byl romantický a ztělesňoval všechno, čím by sedmnáctiletý přítel každé šestnáctileté holky být _měl_. Bydlel v Prasinkách, kde jeho rodina vlastnila obchod, takže nejezdil bradavickým Expresem jako ostatní studenti; přesto ale počkal na Lily na nástupišti, což bylo krásné gesto... docela jako z černobílých filmů, říkala si Lily.

Jediný okamžik ale dokázal Lilyiny šťastné vzpomínky na léto docela roztříštit.

„Miluji tě," řekl Luke.

Stejně jako jeho polibek byl i jeho tón jemný a opatrný, ačkoliv už samotný akt vyznání lásky po pouhých dvou měsících byl vše, jen ne obezřetný. Vyřčením těch dvou slov jako by se čas zastavil a Lilyino srdce naráz bušilo velmi rychle... ne v dobrém smyslu. Zvažovala své možnosti.

On ji miloval. _Miloval_ ji. Milovat bylo velké. Milovat bylo epické. Milovat bylo... Jistě, Luke se jí moc _líbil_. Líbilo se jí, jak jeho ruce spočinuly na jejích bocích, když se políbili, a že dokázal docela přesvědčivě předstírat nadšení, když spolu poslouchali její nahrávky Led Zeppelin. Líbilo se jí, jak směšně nesmělý byl před její matkou a že se _ani jedinkrát _nezeptal na její přátelství se Snapem_. _Líbil se jí jeho úsměv a že se nesnažil neustále přijít na to, na co právě myslí. Líbilo se jí, že mu nevadilo „jít na to pomalu" a že říkal ty pošetilé romantické věci jako nějaký hrdina ze středověkých balad.

_Mám Lukea ráda,_ pomyslela si.

_Miluju někoho jiného._

A to jí pomohlo se rozhodnout.

„Nemůžu to říct nazpátek," zašeptala Lily po chvíli, která se jí zdála být nekonečná, ale ve skutečnosti netrvala déle než pár vteřin. I tak byl zmatek v Lilyiných očích pro Lukea dostatečnou indicií, aby si domyslel, jak by její odpověď _ne__zněla_. Sklesle přikývl. „Luku, poslouchej, já tím nechci říct, že tě – že tě nemám moc ráda, protože mám." Nástupiště se mezitím víc a víc vyprazdňovalo jak ostatní studenti nasedali do kočárů. Lily si ani nepohrávala s myšlenkou, že by Lukeovi přiznala _pravý_ důvod, proč mu nemohla tyhle dvě zatracená slova říct... Nepochopil by to.

„Co chci říct," pokračovala odhodlaně, „je, že víš, jaká jsem. Mám dost specifické představy o lásce a těchhle věcech, a mohla bych to teoreticky říct už teď, ale – ale pro mě by to neznamenalo dost. Já bych _tohle_ prostě nedokázala říct, pokud bych to doopravdy, naprosto a nezvratně nemyslela _vážně_. Jsme spolu jenom _dva _měsíce..."

„Deset týdnů," opravil ji Luke.

„Ale když to řekneš takhle, zdá se to být ještě míň," podotkla Lily a zamračila se. Odevzdaně přikývl a ona si vzdychla. „Zlobíš se?"

„Ne." Odpověděl okamžitě a bez zaváhání, očividně upřímně, se snahou ji v tom ujistit. „Ne, nezlobím se. A chápu – jsi... jsi o rok mladší než já a takovéhle závazky by pro tebe mohly být těžší..."

Lily si pomyslela, že tahle úvaha vyznívala o dost blahosklonněji, než na co mu rozdíl pouhého jednoho roku dával nárok, ale nic nenamítla, protože si tím ušetřila hádku. Tak jako tak, morálně tu byl v právu on: ona mu bývala _měla_ být schopná odpovědět „Já tebe taky."

Spustila ruce z jeho hrudi a mezi oběma mladými lidmi vznikla mezera. „Měli bychom si najít kočár," vzpamatoval se z přestálého zklamání Luke docela rychle. Lily si to v hlavě připsala na seznam jeho obdivuhodných vlastností: nebyl ten typ, co by někomu něco dlouho vyčítal.

_Severus je ten typ, _pomyslela si.

To byl fakt. A skutečně, právě v tu chvíli Severus Snape pozoroval celou scénu ze svého kočáru, stojícího nedaleko, a formuloval v duchu výčitky. Lily se podle všeho stále vídala s Lukem Harperem, a jelikož neměl žádné prostředky, jak zjistit obsah jejich rozhovoru, cítil zmizojelský mladík – bledý, obyčejný, a ve všech směrech protiklad Lukea Harpera – jak v něm bublá vztek. Potom se jeho kočár rozjel a on rychle odvrátil zrak, aby si ostatní zmijozelští nevšimli, kam se předtím díval.

„Promiň," zopakovala Lily, zatímco pár mířil ke čtyřem zbývajícím kočárům.

„Nemysli na to," přikázal jí Luke láskyplně. „Není to vůbec důležité – jen jsem ti chtěl říct, co cítím _já_."

Lily přikývla a potom trochu zdrženlivě dodala: „Děkuju ti." Usmál se, políbil ji na vršek hlavy – což dělal docela často – a oba nastoupili do kočáru. Zdálo se, že na všechno doopravdy zapomněl, ale Lily na to nedokázala přestat myslet.

Když si sedli, byl kočár kromě nich prázdný. „Doufám, že si k nám nikdo nepřisedne," začal Luke, ale sotva to dořekl, strčil do dveří kočáru hlavu někdo další. Byl hezký, s černými vlasy a šedomodrýma očima.

„Jé, ahoj, Lily," řekl kluk. „Ahoj... druhá osobo." Přešel Lukea pohledem, jako by mladík z Havraspáru neměl pro jeho okamžité záměry nejmenší význam.

„Tohle je Luke, Siriusi," řekla Lily nově příchozímu. „Luke Harper... je v Havraspáru."

„To má dobrý," poznamenal Sirius. Celou konverzaci směřoval výhradně k Lily. „Neviděla jsi Jamese?"

„Ne..."

„Určitě? Zmizel, když jsme vystoupili z vlaku."

„Jsem si jistá."

„Co ty, Lucasi?"

„Jsem Luke."

„Já vím. Viděl jsi Jamese Pottera?"

„Ne."

„Tak fajn. Krásnou jízdu kočárem přeju. Buďte cudní."

„Siriusi, už běž," nařídila Lily.

Sirius na ni mrkl. „Na viděnou, Lily. Na viděnou... druhá osobo."

Za moment byl pryč, a Luke zavrtěl hlavou. „Co to s ním vůbec je? Je tak..." Luke ale nedostal příležitost myšlenku dokončit, protože do kočáru vrazila vysoká plavovlasá dívka a posadila se. Lily překvapením pozvedla obočí.

„Ahoj, Mar. Myslela jsem, že jsi už jela do hradu s Milesem."

„Miles Stimpson," začala Marlene Priceová, s ohněm v modrých očích, „je ten největší, nejnesnesitelnější _kretén_, kterého jsem _kdy _poznala."

„Chodíte spolu už skoro dva roky," připomněla jí Lily.

„Je to šmejd," prohlásila blondýna. „On a celý jeho pitomý, zlý, otravný Havraspár." A jako by si právě všimla Lukea poprvé, dodala Marlene: „Bez urážky, Harpere."

„V pořádku," odvětil Luke.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se Lily opatrně.

„Je to blbec!" Marlene téměř zaječela. „Kašlal na mě po většinu cesty vlakem, což ty, Lily, sama víš, protože jsi byla se mnou, a potom, když vystupujeme z vlaku, mě poprosí, ať na něj počkám na nástupišti, než si pro něco doběhne zpátky do kupé. Tak čekám, a _pak_, ani ne o dvě minuty později, ho vidím, jak nastupuje do kočáru s tou _courou_ Alexou Kyleovou."

„Alexa Kyleová je coura?" zeptala se Lily skepticky.

„Nevím," připustila Marlene. „Ale nejspíš. A víš, co ještě udělal? On..."

Než ale měla Lily příležitost dozvědět se o dalších kouscích Milese Stimpsona v roli mizerného přítele, přidala se ke skupině v kočáře čtvrtá cestující. Dveře se za ní kouzlem zavřely a kočár – teď už splňující kvótu čtyř pasažérů – se téměř okamžitě rozjel směrem k hradu.

„Donno," ozvala se Lily překvapeně. Vysoká, sportovně stavěná čarodějka tmavé pleti s kudrnatými tmavými vlasy a jantarovýma očima se zhroutila do sedadla naproti Lukeovi. „Myslela jsem, že jsem tě viděla nastupovat do kočáru s Mary."

„Divím se, že jsi vůbec něco viděla," odvětila úsečně dívka, kterou oslovila jako Donnu, „když vezmu v úvahu, že sis zrovna vyměňovala DNA s _tímhle_ idiotem." Kývla hlavou směrem k Lukeovi. Lily položila ruku na paži svého přítele ve smířlivém gestu.

„Donno Shackleboltová," řekla rusovláska vážně, „co jsem ti říkala o tom, že se nemáš chovat jako mrcha okolo lidí, kteří neví, že se _vždycky_ chováš jako mrcha?"

Donna se zamračila. „Fajn. Sorry, Harpere," omluvila se, aniž by zněla alespoň trochu lítostivě. „Já se na tebe vlastně ani nezlobím. Jen prostě nesnáším všechny chlapy."

„Já taky!" zavolala Marlene okamžitě.

„Něco na čem se vy dvě shodnete," divila se Lily. „Možná existují nějaká pozitiva na tom, že Marlene chodí s pitomcem a Donna... všechny nenávidí."

„Není pravda, že nenávidím všechny," protestovala Donna, ale její tvrzení vyvolalo u všech třech spolucestujících pochybovačné pohledy. „Není."

„Nesnášíš většinu lidí," řekla jí Marlene, a ač Donna otevřela pusu, aby se hádala, blondýna přesvědčeně pokračovala: „Jaký podíl z lidí sedících právě teď v tomhle kupé _ne_-nenávidíš?"

Donna se rozhlídla. „Dvacet pět procent, ale to je zkreslená statistika. _Samo sebou_ nesnáším sebe, _samo sebou _nesnáším Harpera, protože je chlap, a _samo sebou _nesnáším tebe, Marlene, protože jsi psychotická a emocionální."

„Takové zlatíčko," poznamenala Marlene suše. „Takže nenávidíš muže, kteří reprezentují padesát procent populace, a nenávidíš emocionální lidi. Don, připusť si to, nesnášíš většinu lidí. V zásadě nesnášíš všechny kromě Lily a možná své desetileté sestry."

„Zklapni, Priceová." Marlene si založila ruce s vědoucím výrazem ve své pohledné tváři. Donna protočila panenky. „Nové téma," požádala.

„Dohodnuto," souhlasila Lily. Vyhlédla z okna a spatřila špičky hradních věží, vykukující právě zpoza vrcholků kopců. „Dívejte," řekla, „za chvíli tu máme první pohled na Bradavice." A měli, za okamžik, kdy se hrad objevil, třpytící se modře ve svitu měsíce a každým coulem tak neskutečně majestátní, jak si ho Lily pamatovala. Bradavice byly možná tou jedinou věcí na světě, která nikdy nezklamala Lilyina romantická očekávání. Řekla to ostatním, a zatímco Luke se na svou hezkou rusovlasou přítelkyni láskyplně usmál, Lilyny dvě kamarádky se na sebe jen podívaly.

„Co?" zeptala se Lily, když si toho všimla.

„Letní Lily je pryč," povzdechla si Marlene, imitujíc nostalgický žal. „Bradavická Lily je zpět. Mám Bradavickou Lily samozřejmě hrozně ráda, ale vidět Letní Lily jít je vždycky smutné."

„Letní Lily?" zopakoval Luke. „Ono existuje víc druhů Lily?"

„Existuje víc než šedesát druhů Lily," řekla mu Donna, jako by byl velký hlupák, pokud to doposud nevěděl.

„Letní Lily," vysvětlila Marlene, „zůstává dlouho venku, aby viděla světlušky. Bradavická Lily je melancholická."

„Dřív jsme mívali Letní Lily celý rok," pokračovala Donna. „Museli jsme snášet citáty z Percy Byshe Shelleyho uprostřed Přeměňování a poznámky o _mimořádném půvabu světla svíček _během Lektvarů. Ale pak..." Tady Donna na nejkratší z okamžiků zaváhala, než pokračovala, „pak Lily vyrostla, a teď musíme přestát Letní Lily jen na konci roku a během prázdnin."

Luke dal Lily ruku kolem ramen; nevšiml si, zdálo se, ani odmlky v Donnině vysvětlení, ani vděčného pohledu, který jí jeho přítelkyně poslala ihned poté. „A budu mít rád Bradavickou Lily?" zeptal se.

„Všichni mají rádi všechny druhy Lily," řekla mu Marlene, trochu defenzivně. Podívala se přes rameno ven z okna. „Za chvíli budeme na hradě." A taky byli.

_(On řekl)_

„On řekl ‚_Miluji tě'_?" zopakovala Donna nevěřícně. Děvčata – stejně jako většina ostatních bradavických studentů – už vystoupila z kočárů bez koní a vydala se na krátkou cestu k vratům hradu. Luke odešel najít své havraspárské známé, se kterými bude večeřet, a Lily právě dovyprávěla svou rozpačitou novinku. „Jen tak? Po dvou měsících _prázdninového _vztahu? Copak neví, že tyhle věci nikdy nevydrží?"

„Já jsem chodila s Milesem víc než rok, než řekl ‚Miluji tě,'" poznamenala Marlene trpce; „A jsem si celkem jistá, že to řekl jen proto, aby odvedl mou pozornost od faktu, že psal dopisy Sandy Pittertonové."

„Tak za prvé," řekla Donna, „Marlene, tvůj kluk je zmetek; my to víme; ty to víš; teď už to nikoho nezajímá. A za druhé, Lily, co jsi proboha Lukeovi řekla? Nevypadal naštvaně... _Neřeklas to taky, že ne?_"

„Samozřejmě, že neřekla," odsekla Marlene. „Lily by o něčem takovém nelhala... nebo jo?"

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne," povzdychla si Lily. „Prostě jsem mu řekla, že to nemůžu říct nazpátek, to je všechno. Řekla jsem, že bych něco takového mohla říct, až když bych to myslela _naprosto _vážně."

„A on se s tebou na místě nerozešel?" divila se Marlene. Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Některé holky mají všechno štěstí."

„Kdo má všechno štěstí?" přidal se ke skupině nový hlas. Drobná brunetka s velkými zlatými kruhy v uších a slušnou dávkou make-upu kolem očí se zastavila vedle Marlene. Blondýna objala nově příchozí dívku kolem ramen.

„Nazdar, Mary," řekla Lily, „ony jen mluvily o tom, jak..."

„Jak je Luke Harper idiot a řekl Lily ‚Miluji tě.'"

„Po dvouměsíční letní aférce?" zeptala se dívka zvaná Mary nevěřícně. „To je vtipné!" Potom, docela vážně: „Nezalhala jsi a neřeklas mu to zpátky, že ne?"

„Řekla mu, že není připravená," řekla Donna.

„A on se s tebou na místě nerozešel?"

„Ne," řekla jí Marlene. „Naopak, byl k ní úplně příjemný."

„Některé holky _opravdu_ mají všechno štěstí," souhlasila Mary.

„Kdes vůbec byla?" zeptala se Lily. „Během cesty kočárem, myslím..."

„Myslíš po tom, co jste se na mě vy tři vykašlaly?" zeptala se Mary přidrzle. „Ne, neomlouvejte se... Seděla jsem v kupé plném kluků, což je stejně lepší než vy. Adam McKinnon seděl vedle mě a – můj Bože – že přes léto vyrostl? Musí mít kolem šesti stop..."

„Mary, máš zakázáno spát s Adamem McKinnonem," nařídila jí Marlene důrazně. „Je to jeden z mých nejlepších kamarádů a všechny tvoje vztahy končí... no, obvykle končí žhářstvím."

„Vtipné," podotkla Mary jízlivě. „Ano, jsem si jistá, že tvoje přátelství s Adamem je důvodem, proč nechceš, abych s ním spala..."

„Co to má...?"

„Viděl někdo Jamese?"

Vyčerpaný a zadýchaný Peter Pettigrew dorazil na vršek kopce, přiblížil se k dívkám a skočil jim do řeči. „On tady někde je, James, ale nikdo ho nemůže najít."

„Neviděla jsem ho," řekla Donna, a Marlene přitakala.

„Víš co, možná jsem ho viděla nastupovat do jednoho z prvních kočárů," přemítala Mary nejistě. „Nemůžu to říct určitě... ale možná to tak bylo."

Peter poděkoval a odspěchal pryč.

„Proč jez toho tak nervózní _on_?" divila se Lily.

Ale její poslední poznámce vlastně nikdo nevěnoval pozornost, protože právě v tom okamžiku vešly dívky do hradu. Zástup studentů vstoupil skrz velká dřevěná vrata do Vstupní síně – obrovské a spoře osvětlené, s velikým mramorovým schodištěm nalevo a vysokými dveřmi do Velké síně přímo na protější straně místnosti. Tyto dveře byly ale netypicky zavřené, a za moment se ukázalo proč. Profesorka McGonagallová, přísná a impozantní učitelka Přeměňování, se objevila zdánlivě odnikud a požádala o ticho, zatímco se studenti shromažďovali ve Vstupní síni.

„Zdá se," řekla McGonagallová a zamračila se, „že strašidlo Protiva v rámci odplaty proti panu Filchovi udělal trochu nepořádek ve Velké síni. Většinu škod už jsme napravili, ale požádám vás všechny, abyste ještě pár minut počkali, než pan Filch a profesor Dawton budou hotovi."

Školní strašidlo Protiva – jeden z mnoha duchů v Bradavicích – sice Lily dokázal lézt na nervy, ale jednu věc měl s bradavickým studentstvem jednoznačně společnou: vášnivý odpor ke školníku Filchovi. Několik mladistvých v davu se Protivovým kouskům uznale zachechtalo, zatímco jeden či dva prefekti mumlali něco o Protivově „nesnesitelném nedostatku respektu k autoritám". Lily nijak zvlášť nevadilo počkat pár minut navíc, než začne obvyklý program (tedy Zařazování a Uvítací hostina), pokud to bylo na Filchův účet.

Poslouchala, ne zcela bez zájmu, jak si Marlene a Mary navzájem vyměňují nejnovější drby, když vtom ji vyrušilo zaklepání na rameno. Remus Lupin – nejlepší přítel Siriuse Blacka, Petera Pettigrewa a Jamese Pottera a Lilyin kolega v pozici nebelvírského prefekta – stál vedle ní s nevrlým výrazem v pobledlé, hubené tváři.

„Lily, nevidělas...?"

„Pottera?" dokončila Lily za něj. S nadějí v očích přikývl, ale Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Bohužel ne, ale kdyby tě zajímalo, kde hledat Siriuse Blacka nebo Petera Pettigrewa, možná bych ti mohla pomoct."

„Ne, _je_ už jsem našel," zabručel Remus. „Teď hledáme Jamese. No, každopádně díky..."

„Není zač," řekla Lily; měla Remuse ráda. „Tak zatím." Chystal se k odchodu, a Lily obrátila svou pozornost zpátky ke svým kamarádkám, když ji ještě jednou vyrušilo poklepání na rameno. „Pořád jsem ho neviděla, Re..." Tentokrát to ovšem nebyl Remus Lupin. „Seve," řekla Lily překvapeně. Severus Snape teď stál hned za ní. Lily se pokusila vzpomenout, kdy naposledy vypadal tak napjatě, když mluvil _s_ _ní_, a hádala, že to bylo, když se poprvé setkali, před více než sedmi lety.

„Ahoj, Lily," začal Severus, a zněl naprosto nesvůj. „Doufal jsem, že si můžeme na minutku promluvit."

Lily prolétla Velkou síň pohledem, hledajíc Severusovy zmijozelské kamarády. Nakonec je našla v docela vzdáleném koutě, zhruba o sto studentů dál; očividně si neuvědomovali, že Severus už mezi nimi není. „Chápu," řekla Lily chlapci ze Zmijozelu zatrpkle, „teď je povídání se mnou celkem bez rizika. Nehrozí, že by tě Mulciber a Avery přistihli, jak mluvíš s někým z mudlovské rodiny." Chystala se od něj otočit pryč.

„Tak to není!" protestoval Severus, a Lily se zastavila. Mary, Marlene a Donna zmlkly a sledovaly jejich rozhovor.

„A jak to je?" dožadovala se. Když nenabídl odpověď, pokračovala sama: „Severusi, myslela jsem si, že jsme si na konci minulého roku jednoznačně ujasnili, že tohle už _nebudeme_ dál dělat. Je to pro nás oba moc těžké."

„Lily..." Severus opatrně přelétl pohledem její tři kamarádky. „Nemůžeme si o tomhle popovídat někde jinde?"

„Proč? _Mí_ přátelé nemají problém s tím, že se spolu bavíme."

Donna se chtěla hádat, ale Marlene do ní kopla.

„Lily," povzdechl si Severus unaveně. „Kdy mi odpustíš?"

„Já už jsem ti _odpustila_, Severusi," odsekla Nebelvířanka. „Prostě si nemyslím, že ještě můžeme být kamarádi."

„Ale já jsem to tak _nemy_..."

„Ano, myslel jsi to tak, a nemá cenu se o tom hádat. Vždycky se v tom zamotáme a řešíme to pořád dokola, dokud nejsme oba tak naštvaní, že už se ani nedokážeme rozumně bavit."

„Byli jsme přátelé sedm let..." řekl Severus polohlasem (na druhou stranu, on vždycky mluvil potichu). „To se přece nemůže změnit přes noc kvůli jedné malé chybě."

„Byla to ale dost výmluvná chyba," odpověděla Lily tiše. „Seve, prostě už běž."

„_Ne._" Umíněně. „Nepůjdu, dokud mi neřekneš, že můžeme být zase kamarádi. V létě jsi mi neodpověděla na jedinou sovu a po schůzce prefektů dneska ráno jsi víceméně odsprintovala pryč."

Lily si nedokázala pomoct: docela ji ohromil. Severus nikdy nebyl takhle důrazný, když šlo o osobní věci – ne před ostatními... obzvlášť ne před jejími kamarády. Lily si nedokázala vybavit jedinou situaci, kdy by skutečně zmínil jejich přátelství na veřejnosti. Možná toho upřímně litoval...

Okamžitě zkrotila své emoce. Nezáleželo na tom, že ho to teď mrzelo... Přátelit se s ním bylo příliš těžké. Bylo moc těžké se tomu zasvětit, když všechno, co kdy udělal on, zdánlivě jen zvětšovalo vzdálenost mezi nimi.

„Prosím, už běž, Seve," zopakovala Lily. Zdálo se, že to mladík vzdá, když tu na scénu dorazily polehčující okolnosti ve formě Nicolaie Mulcibera a Samuela Averyho.

Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává.

Začalo to ve čtvrtém ročníku.

Sirius Orion Black – nechvalně známý školní výtržník – tehdy zrovna hledal svého nejlepšího kamaráda, Jamese Pottera. James Potter strávil většinu toho rána (byla to jedna sobota v březnu) výkonem svého školního trestu za to, že zapálil plášť Lily Evansové, a to ze dvou hlavních důvodů: za prvé proto, že byl James do Lily tou dobou docela zblázněný, a za druhé proto, že Lily Jamesovi řekla, že nemá tolik talentu na famfrpál jako mrzimorský hráč Liam Lyle (jednoznačně vylhané tvrzení pronesené Lily pouze za účelem Jamese podráždit). Následkem onoho výše zmíněného incidentu s hořícím pláštěm potrestala profesorka McGonagallová Jamese týdnem školních trestů, a Sirius Black – který na to zapomněl – se vydal onoho sobotního rána v březnu 1974 svého kamaráda hledat.

V jednom momentě svého pátraní zaslechl Sirius partičku zmijozelských, kteří právě procházeli sousední chodbou a něčím se hlasitě chvástali. Sirius se okamžitě rozhodl, že vyzkouší nové zaklínadlo, které se naučil minulou noc, a rozhlížel se, kam by se v chodbě schoval. K jeho smůle byla chodba ve druhém poschodí západního křídla bradavického hradu v porovnání s ostatními chodbami nezvykle prázdná a po celé její délce visela jen jediná tapisérie. Sirius se za gobelínem přikrčil a přemítal, jestli je vůbec možné, aby si ho zmijozelští nevšimli, a v tom okamžiku pan Black objevil něco zvláštního. Dveře.

Byl to nejspíš jen zapomenutý přístěnek na košťata – tahle malá místnůstka, co se nacházela za dveřmi, co se nacházely za tapisérií v chodbě ve druhém poschodí západního křídla bradavického hradu. Ale Sirius měl rád tajemství a – v důsledku toho – se do té tajné místnůstky dočista zamiloval. Zůstal do ní dočista zamilován až do okamžiku, kdy omylem odhalil její polohu strašidlu Protivovi během jednoho obzvlášť nudného školního trestu (měl za úkol leštit trofeje, ale přestal, aby si mohl s uličnickým strašidlem poklábosit) zhruba o rok později. Tehdy si Sirius uvědomil, že utajená poloha přístěnku je navždy ztracena a že už ho nemůže považovat za výhradně svůj. Hned další týden ovšem objevil nový přístěnek na košťata, takže tou ztrátou nebyl obzvlášť rozrušen.

Protiva, jak se ukázalo, měl ale také rád tajemství. Byl to právě fakt, že věděl o tomhle přístěnku na košťata, co ho přivedlo na nápad přichystat pro svého zapřísáhlého nepřítele školníka Arguse Filche dne 27. srpna 1975 jeden žertík. Odnesl ze školníkova kabinetu veškeré předměty krom nábytku a uschoval je v tom přístěnku, jehož polohu mu kdysi odhalil Sirius Black. Filch, jak se dalo čekat, zuřil. Trvalo mu dva dny, než své věci našel.

Tehdy Filch požádal Brumbála, aby ducha vykázal z Uvítací hostiny, a Brumbál jako solidární ředitel tomuto jednomu požadavku vyhověl. A když Filch informoval Protivu, že mu Brumbál zakázal zúčastnit se letošní Uvítací hostiny, rozhodl se Protiva udělat nepořádek ve Velké síni, aby pozdržel chod událostí a vůbec celkově rozčílil Filche. Povedlo se mu obojí.

Proto Zařazování nezačalo včas a studenti byli nuceni čekat ve Vstupní síni, zatímco profesor Dawton a pan Filch odklízeli poslední zbytky smetí. Díky tomu získal Severus Snape příležitost vyklouznout svým zmijozelským přátelům a konfrontovat svou bývalou nejlepší kamarádku, Lily Evansovou, zatímco stála a poslouchala, jak si její kamarádky vyměňují ne úplně nezajímavé drby. Následkem toho se ti dva – Lily a Severus – začali hádat a pohlceni okamžikem nezaznamenali, že Nicolai Mulciber a Samuel Avery si všimli jejich rozhovoru a vydali se k nim.

Kdyby Mulciber a Avery v tom konkrétním momentě v dějinách _nebyli _dorazili, mohl se zbytek tohoto příběhu odvíjet velmi, velmi odlišně. Jenže oni dorazili, a příběh pokračoval tak, jak pokračoval, a to všechno proto, že Lily Evansová lživě tvrdila Jamesi Potterovi, že nemá tolik famfrpálového talentu jako mrzimorský hráč Liam Lyle.

Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává.

„Severusi," řekl Mulciber, vysoký chlapec s úzkýma očima. „Co to tu máme?" Poukázal na malou scénu mezi svým spolužákem z koleje a Lily. Objevilo se několik dalších studentů ze Zmijozelu včetně hezké tmavovlásky a pohledného blond chlapce.

„Severusi," řekla dívka, „Co tu děláš?"

„Ach, Colisto, v žádném případě se netrap slušným chováním kvůli _mně_," poznamenala Lily sardonicky. Nevšimla si, že Donna kradmo vytáhla hůlku, očekávajíc šarvátku.

„Musíš nás omluvit," vložil se do rozhovoru Mulciber tónem plným falešného šarmu; „Víš, tady Severus nám tvrdil, že váš... vztah... už skončil."

Severus otevřel ústa a chystal se promluvit, ale Lily jeho výmluvy nezajímaly. „Říkal pravdu," pokračovala a dávala přitom pozor, aby nepoznali, jak moc ji bolelo slyšet tuhle zprávu. „Už nejsme přátelé. Vyhráli jste." Myslela si, že ta poslední část třeba ukonejší jejich pýchu a učiní přítrž jakémukoliv souboji, ke kterému by se schylovalo.

„Dej si bacha, Evansová," odsekla ta dívka, Colista.

„Pojďme," zamumlal Severus, ale ostatní zmijozelští ho ignorovali. Remus zaregistroval, že se Lily asi dostala do nějaké hádky, a vrátil se k ní.

„Něco špatně, Lily?" zeptal se, zírajíc chladně na Severuse.

„Ne," odpověděla Lily rychle. „Nic není špatně. Všechno je v pořádku. A tihle _spořádaní _studenti byli zrovna na odchodu."

„_My_ si rozhodneme, kdy odejdeme," přisadil si podsaditý a tvrdohlavý Samuel Avery. Lily protočila panenky a znovu se odvrátila. Zaznamenala, že pěkných pár lidí přerušilo vlastní konverzace a sledovalo probíhající scénu, nejspíš v naději, že se stane něco dramatického, jak tomu při hádkách Nebelvíru se Zmijozelem často bývalo.

„On nebude kouzelnický souboj?" zeptal se nějaký naivní druhák po chvilce ticha.

„_Ne_," řekla Lily. Už i Remus nenápadně vytáhl svou hůlku, _jen pro jistotu_.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se Colista. „Copak si nemyslíš, že na nás vy dva máte?"

„Vás _pět_," opravila ji Mary a popostoupila vpřed s hůlkou v ruce. Lily naráz došlo, že je jednou z mála lidí, kteří ještě nedrží v ruce hůlku.

„Ach, jsem k smrti vyděšená," posmívala se Colista. „Co říkáš, mudlovská šmejdko Macdonaldová? Co takhle dát si další ochutnávku nějakých Averyho vynalézavějších kleteb?"

Marlene a Donna obě postoupily o krok vpřed. Lily je zadržela. „Zklapni, Blacková," odsekla Colistě. „A myslím to vážně – jestli si plánuješ ponechat ten půvabný, vykouzlený nos, tak už _nikdy_ nebudeš takhle mluvit." V hlase měla oheň, a Colista lehce znejistěla. Blonďák stojící za ní jí položil ruku na rameno.

„Co se tu děje?" Dorazil Sirius Black a s ním Peter Pettigrew a dojem, že se celá situace vyhrotila.

„_Nic_," řekla Lily rychle a vyslala k Siriusovi pohled, který mu nařizoval držet se zpátky.

„Jestli to není můj bratranec krvezrádce!" poznamenala Colista. „Jaké to je, žít na ulici, kam patříš?"

„Zklapni, Blacková," štěkl Sirius.

„_Ty_ zklapni, Blacku," odsekla Colista. Sirius vykročil vpřed, ale zadržela ho Lilyina paže.

„Možná bys měla jít," pošeptal blonďák Colistě do ucha.

„Uklidni se, Zabini," utrhla se na něj. „Nejsem tvůj _majetek_."

„Ale má pravdu," řekl Sirius, předstírajíc starost. „Možná budeš protentokrát chtít vycouvat, drahá Colisto. Pro citlivé povahy jako je ta tvoje by to tady mohlo být nepříjemné. Avery tě může odvést..." Tohle všechno řekl, jako by nabízel přátelskou radu staré známé. „Vím, že už roky umírá touhou dostat tě někam o samotě."

Kluk jménem Zabini pozvedl hůlku a Lily se vší silou snažila udržet Siriuse na uzdě. „Můžete se všichni uklidnit?" vyštěkla. „I kdyby hádka o tom, s kým se chce Avery vyspat, _byla_ inteligentním rozhodnutím, pořád se tu někde kolem pohybuje profesorka McGonagallová a měli bychom z toho všichni potíže. Tak si teď laskavě běžte všichni po svých! _Všichni_!" dodala významně směrem k obecenstvu. Nikdo se ani nehnul, protože ačkoliv přihlížející možná Lily respektovali, definitivně by se nevzdali příležitosti sledovat co se slibovalo vyvinout v mimořádnou bitku.

„Prostě pojďme," zopakoval Severus svou prosbu. Na nikoho se ani nepodíval.

„Počkej moment," řekl Mulciber, úlisný jako vždycky. „Severusi, tady Colista položila zajímavou otázku..."

„Opravdu?" skočila mu do řeči Lily zoufale. „Mně nijak zvlášť zajímavá nepřipadala."

Mulciber pokračoval, jako by ji neslyšel: „Řekl jsi nám, že tvoje přátelství s Evansovou je pasé, a přesto tě s ní najdeme hluboce ponořeného v rozhovoru. Tedy, _já_ o tvé loajalitě vůbec nepochybuji, ale myslím, že Avery ano. Že, Same?"

Samuel Avery, přihlouplý chlapík, se kolem sebe zmateně rozhlédl, jako by si naráz uvědomil, že se od něj něco očekává, ale nebyl si tak docela jistý co. „Jen řekni ano," štěkla Colista a obrátila oči v sloup.

„Uhm, aha. Jo. Jo."

„Asi bys mu to měl dokázat, Severusi," pokračoval Mulciber.

„Nicku, no tak," řekl plavovlasý Zabini. „Tady ne... Určitě ho chytí." Lily se ulevilo, že aspoň _jednomu_ ze Severusových domnělých „přátel" leží na srdci jeho zájmy. Colista ale řekla Zabinimu, ať je zticha, a on ji poslechl.

„Nechci, abys jí _ublížil_ nebo tak něco," pokračoval Mulciber. „Ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo žádat něco takového. Severusi, všechno, co musíš udělat, abys dokázal Averymu, že tvoje oddanost patří _výhradně_ tvým skutečným přátelům... a Zmijozelu, všechno, co musíš udělat, je dát mi hůlku Lily Evansové."

Ač zdánlivě jednoduchý požadavek, bylo to jednoznačně tvrzení plné podtextu. Aby získal Lilyinu hůlku, musel by ji Severus – podle všeho – odzbrojit za použití té své.

„Mou hůlku nedostaneš," řekla Lily neústupně a celou dobu přitom pevně tiskla Siriusovu paži, aby nezaútočil. „A vlastně, celá tahle konverzace právě oficiálně _skončila_." Ale nikdo ji neposlouchal.

„_Udělej to_, Severusi," řekla Colista. „Udělej to, nebo nejsi náš kámoš."

„Snape, pokud zvedneš proti Lily hůlku," ozvala se Donna, klasicky výkonná moc, „porušíš tím bradavická pravidla a vystavíš se riziku školního trestu."

Avery si pobaveně odfrknul. Bylo evidentní, že pokud Severus brzy _ne__pozvedne_ hůlku proti Lily, vystaví se riziku něčeho mnohem horšího, než byl školní trest.

„Víte co," začala zrzka podrážděně, „tohle je tak pitomé. Jestli chceš mou hůlku, prostě si ji vezmi. Zítra na vyučování ji ale budu potřebovat." Vytáhla svou hůlku a nabízela ji Severusovi. Mulciber varovně pozvedl ruku.

„Vezmi ji sám, Severusi," řekl, po povrchním šarmu už ani stopa. Lily pohlédla Mulciberovi přímo do očí a zase svou hůlku stáhla zpátky. Severus by ji _nenapadl_. _Nemohl_ by.

„Severusi," zašeptala Colista. „_Udělej to teď_."

„Teď," souhlasil Avery.

Většina studentů kolem nich se zastavila a sledovala probíhající drama. Lily mimoděk pustila Siriusovo zápěstí. Pozorně sledovala Severuse; vytáhl svou hůlku.

„Severusi, _prosím tě_," Lily prakticky zašeptala. Neměla nijak zvlášť strach z napadení, ale představa, že ztratí všechny naděje co se Severusova přátelství týče byla mučivá.

„_Severusi._"

Ruka zmijozelského mladíka zacukala. Lehounce pozdvihl své předloktí. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Sirius, a dokonce i Peter si nachystali hůlky. Několik zmijozelských taky. Lily viděla jen Snapea. Rukou mu opět škublo.

A pak se stalo několik věcí naráz.

Zatímco se Severusova paže pozvedla ještě o něco výš, zdvihla Colista svou hůlku a namířila ji na Mary Macdonaldovou. Sirius také zvedl svou hůlku a v hlavě začal tvořit slova formule omračovacího kouzla. Remus byl připraven vykročit vpřed a odstrčit Lily z cesty, pokud to bude nutné, a blonďatý Zabini zatím popadl Colistu a vynuceně skryl její drobnou postavou za podstatně větším vlastním tělem.

Jedno konkrétní gesto ovšem převážilo všechna ostatní, jak významem, tak podívanou. Zdánlivě odnikud se někde za Marlene vynořil vysoký chlapec s rozcuchanými černými vlasy. James Potter – protože to byl on – se protlačil skrz všechny ostatní shromážděné a jediným jednoduchým, elegantním a naprosto zdrcujícím pohybem dal Nicku Mulciberovi ránu přímo do čelisti. Lily zalapala po dechu a Severus překvapením témeř upustil hůlku; Mulciber ležel na zemi, svírajíc svou čelist a sténajíc bolestí.

V síni bylo několik vteřin ticho. Nakonec se ozval Sirius Black: „No, aspoň jsme našli Jamese."

A potom Avery a Zabini pozvedli hůlky a – odpusťte to klišé – rozpoutalo se peklo.

_(Johanka z Arku)_

Minerva McGonagallová byla rozená učitelka. Byla jí dána vysoká, výhružná postava, drsný a elegantní tón hlasu, rty jednoduše stlačitelné do tenké – v zásadě neviditelné – čárky, i oči tvrdé jako kámen, které by dokázaly vyždímat upřímnou odpověď i z balvanu. Pozdvihnutím jediného perfektně klenutého obočí dokázala přesvědčit i toho největšího skeptika, že je expertem na kterékoliv dané téma, a většinou ani nepotřebovala zvednout hlas, aby si zajistila pozornost celé třídy. Vše, co se jejího vzhledu týkalo – od tmavých vlasů příkře stažených pryč z úzkého obličeje až po ty dlouhé, široce střižené hábity, které nosila, a to jen mimo jiné – poukazovalo na charakter, který nesnese žádné nesmysly: na ten druh osobnosti, který si přirozeně žádá respekt. Minerva McGonagallová byla bez pochyby rozená učitelka, ale v tomto okamžiku si přála, aby tomu tak nebylo.

„Ani jeden z vás," začala starší čarodějka, přecházejíc z jednoho konce svého kabinetu na druhý, „neopustí tuto místnost, dokud neodpovíte na mou otázku."

Podpatky jejích kotníkových bot – z tmavě zelené dračí kůže – zlověstně cvakaly o kamennou podlahu; její ústa byla tak tenká, jak jen to bylo možné a dokonce i vzduch v potemnělém kabinetě se snad třásl, ale devět nebelvírských studentů vyrovnaných v řadě před ní stále mlčelo. Každý z nich zíral na část zdi přímo před sebou, protože si všichni uvědomovali, že pokud by se své kolejní ředitelce a učitelce Přeměňování podívali do očí, dozajista by se přiznali. McGonagallová několik chvil vyčkávala, a potom, když došla až ke zdi, se otočila a zamířila k jednomu ze studentů nedaleko opačného konce řady.

„Pane Pettigrewe." Nebohý Peter Pettigrew vypadal, že bude zvracet. Celých jeho sto sedmdesát centimetrů se klepalo, od pískově blond vlasů až po palce v kožených botách.

„Ano... paní profesorko?"

„Možná dokážete odpovědět na mou otázku _vy_," řekla profesorka McGonagallová a přimhouřila oči.

Vykulený Peter sebral odvahu. „Já – ehm... Já ne... Jak zněla ještě jednou ta otázka?"

Podrážděná, ale nikoliv zdolaná McGonagallová zopakovala svůj předchozí dotaz: „_Ptala jsem se_, kdo z vás začal ten souboj ve Vstupní síni. Ten souboj, který – mohu dodat – zahrnoval více než padesát studentů a skončil _tucty _zranění."

„Ach... Ach, ehm... Nevím... Neviděl jsem, přesně. Bylo tam... bylo tam hodně plno."

McGonagallová pozvedla svá neúnavná obočí. „Doopravdy?" Peter přikývl. „Jste si jist, že nikoho nekryjete, pane Pettigrewe?"

„Ne! Samozřejmě, že... ne!"

„Ne pana Blacka?"

„Ne."

„Slečnu Shackleboltovou?"

„Ne."

„Pana McKinnona?"

„Ne!"

„Tak pana Pottera?"

„_Ne! _P- paní profesorko, přísahám, že nevím, kdo..."

Ale McGonagallová už evidentně ztratila zájem. Přesunula se na druhý konec řady, kde s vysoko vztyčenou hlavou stála Donna Shackleboltová. Jak se však McGonagallová přibližovala, odhodlání v Donniných jantarových očích sláblo. Její kudrnaté černé lokny byly zacuchané a čelo mladé čarodějky zdobila řezná rána. Když McGonagallová přišla až k ní, zdálo se, že Donnina pýcha na své jizvy z bitvy poněkud ochabla. Donna Christine Shackleboltová hrála podle pravidel, a teď se po ní chtělo, aby lhala _učitelce_.

„Slečno Shackleboltová," řekla profesorka McGonagallová svým nejsametovějším hlasem, „možná mi _vy _dokážete říct, co se stalo? Možná mi _vy _můžete prozradit, kdo začal ten souboj?"

„To byli zmijozelští, profesorko," odpověděla Donna okamžitě. „Jednoznačně to začali oni."

„To chápu," řekla učitelka kysele. „Přes tucty příhodně použitých _matoucích_ _kouzel._.." McGonagallová vyslala významný pohled k Siriusi Blackovi nedaleko opačného konce řady, „panuje, zdá se, všeobecná shoda, že vás všechny k souboji vyprovokovala partička zmijozelských stůdentů z šestého ročníku, ale že jeden z vás – jeden z nebelvírských šesťáků – skutečně zahájil tu _fyzickou_ část souboje. Protože Carlotta Meloni a Michelle Mumpsová v té době ani nebyly v síni, nepovažovala jsem za nutné sem volat i _je_. Takže, slečno Shackleboltová, možná byste mi mohla říct, kdo z vás _doopravdy_ začal ten boj? _Kdo uhodil pana Mulcibera?_"

Donna zaváhala. Dvakrát otevřela a zavřela ústa, než nakonec sebrala sílu říct: „Já nevím, paní profesorko. Já – já jsem neviděla, kdo dal první ránu."

Výraz ve tváři profesorky McGonagallové – pokud to bylo vůbec možné – ještě víc ochladl. Rychle odešla od Donny a vydala se směrem k Marlene Priceové. Marlene měla modřinu na lícní kosti a díru ve školním svetru, ale zatímco se profesorka přibližovala, čekala s hlavou vysoko vztyčenou.

„Slečno Priceová? Byla jste to vy?"

„Ne, paní profesorko," řekla Marlene.

„Kdo to byl?"

„Nevím, paní profesorko."

„A _vy_, pane Lupine?" otočila se McGonagallová k prefektovi, který zavrtěl hlavou.

„Hádám, že mě zasáhlo jedno z těch matoucích kouzel, která jste zmínila..." řekl, trochu nepřesvědčivě. „Mám to všechno trochu nejasné, jestli víte..."

„Pane McKinnone?"

Hnědovlasý mladík po Marlenině levici zavrtěl hlavou. „Stál jsem s pár mrzimorskými. Nic jsem neviděl."

Profesorka McGonagallová přikývla a celý kabinet na několik minut ztichl.

„Předpokládám správně, že se žádný z vás nepřizná?" zeptala se nakonec, a dle očekávání se setkala jen s dalším tichem. „Tak dobře. Profesor Křiklan má právě v práci vaše takzvané 'oponenty'. Nemohu ovlivnit _jejich_ trest. Mohu jen říct, že vy všichni dostanete školní trest a že za každou hodinu, která uplyne, dokud někdo z vás neřekne pravdu, ztratí každý jeden z vás Nebelvíru dvacet bodů."

Studenti kolektivně zalapali po dechu a profesorka pokračovala.

„Tohle potrvá tak dlouho, _jak_ _bude_ _třeba_," řekla. „Není možné dostatečně důrazně vyjádřit, jak moc jste mě všichni zklamali – prvně svou _očividnou_ účastí v tak trapném a barbarském vystoupení..." Nepochybně mluvila o tom, že jejich vzhled v důsledku potyčky vykazoval různá stadia neuspořádanosti, „a potom kvůli vašemu neotesanému, hloupému odmítnutí se mnou spolupracovat teď. Tak tedy, odečítání bodů začne v příští celou hodinu." Vypadala přinejmenším tak zklamaně, jak tvrdila. „Už nemám, co..."

„Byla jsem to já."

McGonagallová – stejně jako všichni ostatní, včetně Jamese – obrátila zrak ke studentce, která se právě přiznala.

„_Vy_, slečno Evansová?"

Lily rychle zamrkala, sbírajíc odvahu, a pak přikývla. „Ano, paní profesorko, já – já jsem začala ten souboj."

Profesorka McGonagallová si založila ruce a přikročila k rusovlásce s nevěřícným výrazem ve své stárnoucí tváři. „_Vy_ jste uhodila Mulcibera? _Vy _jste mu vykloubila čelist?" dožadovala se.

Lily si skousla ret, plně si vědoma svých hubených paží a štíhlé postavy. „Já – ehm... Já posiluju."

„Slečno Evansová..."

„Je to pravda, paní profesorko," naléhala Lily. „Upřímně, já – měla jsem vztek a všechno se to stalo tak rychle, a měla jsem vám to říct dřív, ale... asi jsem měla strach."

Starší čarodějka na tu mladší dlouhou chvíli jen upřeně hleděla. „Všichni ostatní smí odejít," řekla nakonec. Ostatních osm beze slova v zástupu opustilo kabinet. Lily vydechla a nervózně očekávala trest, který jí McGonagallová jistě napaří, jakmile zůstanou samy.

„Slečno Evansová," zopakovala McGonagallová, stále skeptická. „Jste si jistá, že to chcete vzít na sebe vy?"

„Já – neberu to na sebe," řekla Lily vážně. „Zasloužím si to, byla to moje vina."

„Takže _nikoho_ _nekryjete_?"

Chvíli trvalo, než Lily odpověděla. „Paní profesorko," řekla nakonec, „kdybych to neudělala já, tak kdo? Jak známe náš ročník, tak Black nebo Potter, že?" McGonagallová její tvrzení nezpochybnila. „Copak bych se doopravdy zastávala _jich_?"

Učitelka přeměňování si Lily pečlivě prohlédla. „Dobrá tedy." A zněla tak upřímně zklamaně, že si Lily téměř přála vzít svá slova zpět: myšlenka, že by jí její kolejní ředitelka – čarodějka, kterou Lily tak obdivovala – opovrhovala, byla prakticky nesnesitelná. „Celá tahle věc je velkou ostudou pro mě i celý učitelský sbor. Napíšeme dopis vaší matce a – no, a co se týče zbytku vašich spolužáků..."

„Ale oni to nevěděli," přerušila ji Lily hlasitě. „Chci říct, že – samozřejmě, že byli v Síni se všemi ostatními, ale všichni ostatní byli zmatení tím kouzlem, takže nebylo by... _možné_, že říkali pravdu, když tvrdili, že neví, kdo uhodil Mulcibera?"

„_Možné_ to je," připustila McGonagallová neochotně. „Ale _vy_, slečno Evansová... Obávám se, že se tomu nedá vyhnout."

„Nedá," souhlasila Lily.

„Nebelvíru bude odečteno padesát bodů. A vy strávíte každý páteční večer tohoto měsíce na školním trestu."

Lily sklopila hlavu. „Ano, paní profesorko."

„Musíte se naučit, Lily, že být skutečně statečnou studentkou Nebelvíru neznamená brát si v každé situaci příklad z Jamese Pottera... což všeobecně znamená někoho praštit nebo zaklít."

Lily přikývla, potlačujíc úsměv. „Ano, paní profesorko," řekla znova vážně. „Moc mě mrzí, že se to stalo."

McGonagallová přikývla s neutrálním výrazem ve tváři. „Můžete jít."

„Ano, madam." A šla.

Když osaměla, sedla si profesorka McGonagallová ke svému stolu a zavrtěla hlavou. Tak Lily Evansová začala plnohodnotnou rvačku ve Vstupní síni... i když by to nebyla pravda, vydala celá tahle záležitost za zábavnou historku. Dovolila si jedno pousmání.

„Dobře pro ni."

_(Něco málo o Jamesovi)_

James Potter byl vysoký. Měl černé vlasy, které – podobně jako James sám – se nikdy nezdály ochotné spolupracovat. Byl hezký, s brýlemi a výraznou čelistí a dlouhým, rovným nosem. Měl dobrou pleť, dobré zuby a usmíval se nakřivo. Hrál famfrpál lépe než téměř kdokoliv, s kým se kdy setkal, a měl velmi osobitý styl chůze: kráčel zároveň líně i efektivně, klidně, jako by naznačoval, že ať už je kdekoliv, bylo by mu stejně dobře i kdekoliv jinde, a ať už se setká s kýmkoliv, bude mít ten dotyčný štěstí, že James vůbec přišel.

James Potter příliš kouřil.

Většinu 1. září 1975 strávil tím, že _nemyslel_ na Lily Evansovou, čímž chtěl říct, že většinu 1. září strávil _v odhodlání_, že nebude myslet na Lily Evansovou. Poté co vystoupil z bradavického Expresu se rozhodl jít do školy pěšky, a když všechny kočáry odjely, strčil si do úst cigaretu, zapálil si ji a naprosto si vychutnal osamělou cestu k hradu.

Po dobu těchhle dvaceti minut nebo tak na Lily Evansovou skutečně _ne_myslel.

Potom dorazil do Vstupní síně. Viděl to malé drama odehrávající se mezi Lily a zmijozelskými studenty, ale neřekl nic, protože se rozhodl, že už se nebude zajímat, co tahle konkrétní rusovlasá prefektka dělá. I přesto ale tajně poslouchal, dokud mu nedošlo, co přesně se má právě stát. A pak, bez přemýšlení, bez jediného zvážení důsledků (pro Jamese to mohlo mít důsledků hromadu, ale o tom později), vyrazil vpřed a srazil Nicolaie Mulcibera k zemi.

Vykloubil Mulciberovi čelist, ale přišel na to až později v kabinetě McGonagallové, chvíli poté, co se Lily Evansová k tomu přestupku přiznala, aby všichni neztratili Nebelvíru kupu bodů. Býval by byl docela hrdý na to, že tomu týpkovi vykloubil čelist, kdyby mu nebylo tak nanic ze všeho ostatního.

I tak James opustil kabinet a zůstal zticha. Zůstat zticha nikdy nebylo Jamesovou silnou stránkou, ale v poslední době na tom zapracoval.

_(Více o Johance z Arku)_

Zařazování – které se spojenými silami Protivy a jeho spouště a souboje ve Vstupní síni zpozdilo téměř o hodinu – bylo hlasitější, než si ho Lily kdy pamatovala. Dorazila spolu s ostatními nebelvírskými šesťáky pozdě kvůli kázání od profesorky McGonagallové jejich protivníci ze Zmijozelu se vplížili do Síně o pár minut později, evidentně rozčarováni, že si Křiklan vůbec dovolil je potrestat. Severus se nadále vůbec na nikoho nedíval.

Po několika minutách začala Uvítací hostina, ale ne dřív, než stříbrovlasý ředitel, profesor Brumbál, povstal u učitelského stolu v čele Velké síně a pronesl krátkou řeč.

„Uvědomuji si," řekl, a to věčně přítomné pobavené jiskření v jeho modrých očích se dnes večer zdálo o něco méně viditelné než jindy, „že dnešní večer byl poněkud dramatický mohu jen doufat, že zbytek roku proběhne mnohem nudněji." A Brumbál jako by to přikázal. O něco vážněji pokračoval: „Takovéto spory nesmí letos pokračovat. Je-li svět plný nepokoje, je úkolem Bradavic držet pospolu. A teď se pusťte do jídla."

A talíře na všech čtyřech kolejních stolech se okamžitě zaplnily.

„Držet pospolu, to určitě," poznamenala Donna o čtvrt hodiny později, zatímco si přidávala brambor. „Kdy tak asi Bradavice držely pospolu? Kdy se Nebelvír _nepral_ se Zmijozelem?"

„Když zmijozelští nebyli hromada zlounů?" dodala Marlene ponuře. „Bez urážky, Lily. My víme, že Snape býval v pohodě..."

„Mluv za sebe," zabručela Donna. Mary zůstala po většinu večera netypicky zticha.

„Jsi v pořádku, Mér?" zeptala se Lily. „Nevypadáš dobře. Potřebuješ na ošetřovnu?"

„Jsem v pořádku," povzdychla si Mary. Její sebevědomé, živé já působilo poněkud povadle – vzácný, téměř neexistující úkaz. „Asi jen uvažuju nad tím, co říkala Colista... a nad loňským rokem, když mě Avery zaklel v učebně Přeměňování." Její upřímnost ohledně celé té věci Lily zaskočila. Marlene položila brunetce ruku kolem ramen.

„Přepadli tě ze zálohy, Mary," řekla blondýna klidně. „Je to jen banda ohavných zbabělců, které strašně vytáčí, že holka jako ty by s nimi nikdy nechodila." Mary se vděčně usmála, potom zvedla hlavu k Lily.

„Tak proč jsi to udělala, Zrzko?"

Lily, usrkávajíc svou dýňovou šťávu, povytáhla jedno obočí. „Udělala co?"

„Vzala to na sebe," vysvětlila Mary polohlasem. „Proč jsi řekla, že jsi vrazila Mulciberovi ty?"

„Někdo musel," řekla Lily v domnění, že to bylo docela jasné. „Nechtěla jsem, aby Nebelvír přišel o všechny ty body, a bylo zřejmé, že Potter se neozve."

„Já v tom smysl nevidím," připustila Donna „Chci říct, samozřejmě jsem ráda, že jsi to udělala, protože Nebelvír neztratí tolik bodů a já nebudu muset jít na školní trest, ale, Lily, teď budou všichni vyčítat _tobě_, že jsi nám ztratila padesát bodů ještě než vůbec začal školní rok. Možná to bylo šlechetné, ale moc chytré to nebylo, no ne?"

„Dík za podporu, Donno," odpověděla Lily. „Hele, mně je to docela jedno. Mám čtyři školní tresty a o padesát bodů míň. Kdyby to dostal za vinu Potter, nejspíš by mu odečetli sto bodů, už jen proto, že takovéhle kousky dělá pořád."

„Asi jo," souhlasila Marlene. „No, já jsem skončila – půjdu myslím nahoru do ložnice. Máš heslo, Lily?"

Jako prefektka ho Lily měla. „Skákavé fazolky," odvětila. „Ty už jsi skončila? Skoro nic jsi nesnědla."

„Držím dietu," informovala je Marlene a nespokojeně přeletěla pohledem svou vysokou postavu. „Skákavé fazolky jsi říkala?"

„Dietu?" odfrkla si Mary. „Nech toho, Marlene, ty jsi ohledně jídla tak pitomá."

„Říkal proutek. Skákavé fazolky?"

Lily přikývla. „Vypadáš skvěle, Mar."

„Hmm, to bych měla," nadhodila Marlene lehce. „Dva týdny jsem skoro nejedla."

„Už jsi taky hotová, Mar?" zeptal se další kluk, co taky seděl u nebelvírského stolu. Měl světle hnědé vlasy, modré oči, přátelský výraz a prázdný talíř. „Jestli míříš do společenské, přidám se."

„Jasně, Adame," řekla Marlene a usmála se, zatímco se Adam McKinnon zvedl od stolu. I jemu po souboji zůstalo pár šrámů, včetně roztrženého svetru a fialové podlitiny na čele. „Zatím ahoj," dodala Marlene směrem k dívkám a otočila se k odchodu.

„Nedělejte nic, co bych neudělala já!" zavolala za nimi Mary dvojsmyslně.

„A to zahrnuje _co _přesně?" zeptala se Donna. „Ty jsi tak trochu coura, Mary."

„Nebuď zlá," přerušila ji Lily.

Mary si vzdychla. „Pro mě bude navždy záhadou, proč Marlene dál chodí s tím _hňupem_ Milesem Stimpsonem, když má tak dokonale úžasného kluka jako je Adam McKinnon."

„Co tím myslíš, ‚má'?" zeptala se Donna překvapeně. „Nemyslíš si, že se McKinnonovi Marlene líbí, že ne?"

Mary a Lily si obě pobaveně odfrkly. „Myslím si, že jsi _slepá_, to si myslím, Donno, zlatíčko," odpověděla Mary. Donna se zamračila.

Když zmizely talíře od večeře, objevil se dezert. A když zmizely talíře na dezert, byl čas jít spát.

„Nebelvírští tudy," zavolala Lily ke svému stolu nemuseli ji sice následovat, ale jako prefekt měla povinnost ukázat prvním ročníkům, kudy mají jít, a samozřejmě měla i heslo. Takže Lily poslušně všechny vedla nahoru po schodištích a chodbami směřujícími do sedmého patra a nebelvírské věže.

Cestou ji několik studentů zastavilo, aby jí pogratulovali nebo poděkovali, že Mulciberovi jednu vrazila – tak rychle se tu šířily zprávy. Ve čtvrtém poschodí ji ale dohonil někdo, s kým se Lily právě vidět nepotřebovala.

„Můžeme si promluvit, Evansová?" zeptal se James tónem, který otázku naznačoval jen minimálně.

„Musím vzít prváky do společenky a dát jim heslo," odsekla Lily chladně. „Možná později."

„To může udělat Remus," řekl James. Remus byl skutečně kvalifikovaný a byl i k mání, ale Lily nadále váhala.

„Dobře," rozhodla se nakonec. Uškodit to nemohlo. Remus převzal velení a Lily zůstala pozadu s Jamesem Potterem. Počkal, než v chodbě osaměli, než začal mluvit.

Ještě roky poté si Lily nedokázala vybavit, co přesně v tom momentě očekávala, že James řekne, ale ať už to bylo cokoliv, jednoznačně to nebylo to, co _skutečně _řekl.

„Co sis sakra myslela?"

Odmlka.

„C-co?" zmohla se na odpověď rusovláska.

„Co sis _myslela_?"

„Já..." ale žádná odpověď se nezdála adekvátní. „O čem to mluvíš, Pottere?"

„Mluvím o tvém idiotském malém vystoupení s profesorkou McGonagallovou," odsekl James. „Mluvím o tom, jak sis _pitomě_ nechala... nechala připsat zásluhu za to, že jsi vrazila Mulciberovi, když se tě _nikdo_..."

„Nechala připsat zásluhu?" zopakovala Lily nevěřícně, začínajíc se zlobit. „_Promiň_, ‚nechala připsat zásluhu'? Ty nejsi normální!"

„Proč jsi sakra řekla McGonagallové, že jsi tu bitku začala _ty_?"

Lily přimhouřila své zelené oči. „Proč jsi sakra _neřekl_ McGonagallové, že jsi tu bitku začal _ty_?"

„Já jsem ten souboj _nezačal_," štěkl James. „Jenom jsem vrazil Mulciberovi. Ani jsem se nezúčastnil tvé malé aférky se Zmijozelem. Ale ty jsi neměla právo vzít tu ránu pěstí na sebe, jak jsi to udělala u McGonagallové!"

Lily se neobtěžovala tím mu sdělit, že technicky vzato nikdy neřekla, že Mulcibera skutečně uhodila. Silně to naznačovala, ano, ale otevřeně se přiznat – to ne. Raději si dala ruce v bok a nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. „Wow, Pottere, ani _já_ bych nečekala, že bys mě fakt _vinil_ za to, že jsem přebrala tvůj trest."

„Nikdo se tě _neprosil_, abys to brala na sebe!" pronesl kouzelník hlasitě.

„A nikdo se _neprosil tebe_, abys vrazil Mulciberovi!" oponovala mu Lily. „A aby bylo jasno, nevzala jsem to na sebe kvůli _tobě_! Jenom jsem nechtěla, aby Nebelvír ztratil všechny ty body!"

„Pořád jsme přišli o padesát – Křiklan vzal Zmijozelu jen dvacet pět!"

„A co to má co dělat se mnou? Proč neštěkáš _na něj_?"

„Protože nemůžu vystát, jak běháš kolem a děláš ze sebe mučednici," řekl James. „Ty jsi byla ta, co začala celou tu věc se Snapem a Mulciberem a Colistou Blackovou a tím zbytkem – proč bys za to _neměla _dostat ty školní tresty?"

„_O čem to mluvíš?_" ječela už napůl Lily, neschopna uvěřit svým uším. „Kdo tady _ze sebe dělá mučednici_? Neřekla jsem ti jediné slovo!"

„Budeš mi to zkoušet vyčítat po celý zbytek roku," reagoval kapitán famfrpálového týmu. „A já ti říkám, že se na to nechytnu. Jestli si chceš hrát na Johanku z Arku, nevztekej se, až tě za to upálí na hranici. _Jasné_? Protože já se nebudu cítit provinile, a ty mě setsakra jistě nedonutíš se omluvit za to, že ses kvůli tomu dostala do nesnází. Vlastně bys mi měla _děkovat_, že jsem tomu idiotovi vykloubil čelist."

Lily zírala. Několikrát zamrkala. Když se zase uklidnila, prohrábla si rukou své dlouhé vlasy a řekla: „Měla bych ti _děkovat_? A na to jsi přišel jak?"

„Tak zaprvé," odpověděl, „jsem ti ušetřil pořádné drama." Lily chtěla protestovat, ale James pokračoval: „Ty jsi _potřebovala_, aby někdo tu scénu ukončil, protože ses nedokázala smířit s tím, jak se věci doopravdy mají."

„A to je _jak_, přesně?"

„Že by tě Snape odzbrojil." Na okamžik oba šesťáci zdráhavě nastolili klid zbraní James nechal svá slova zapůsobit a Lily se marně snažila na ně najít odpověď. „Odzbrojil by tě a rozhodl by se jednou pro vždy proti tobě, a abych pravdu řekl, Evansová, nemyslím, že by ses s tím dokázala vypořádat."

Lily vydechla. „A _proto_ jsi praštil Mulcibera, říkáš?" dožadovala se. „Abys mě_ uchránil od té nesnesitelné pravdy?_"

James zavrtěl hlavou. „Praštil jsem Mulcibera, protože je to vůl, který mi leze na nervy. Ale tobě i drahému Severusovi jsem tím docela dost pomohl. Teď si nemusí vybírat. Copak to _není_ setsakramentsky příhodné?"

„Nevíš, co by Severus udělal," řekla Lily vzdorovitě. „A nevím, jak můžeš ospravedlňovat to, cos udělal, jako předcházení něčemu horšímu, když ta rána způsobila gigantickou bitku ve Vstupní síni!"

„No a co? Jsem rád, že jsem tomu šmejdovi vrazil... Kdybys měla aspoň trochu kuráže, udělala bys to _sama_!"

„Co tím...?"

„Nemůžeš jen tak posedávat a nechat lidi, ať si říkají, cokoliv sakra chtějí, Evansová."

„V zásadě to je přesně to, co můžeš udělat, Pottere. Copak jsi nikdy neslyšel, že se nemá cenu nechat vytočit hloupými řečmi?"

„Říká se tomu postavit se za správnou věc, Evansová!"

„Ale musíš si ty bitvy vybírat!" zakřičela Lily rozzlobeně. „A to _nebyla_ dobrá doba na rvačku se zmijozeláky. Byli jsme v nacpané síni s tucty dalších lidí všude kolem, kteří tím mohli být – a _byli_, smím-li podotknout – postižení."

„Nepředstírej, že _to _je to, proč jsi couvla," vysmíval se jí James. „Vycouvala jsi, protože tam byl Snape."

Lily zamrzla. „_Prosím?_" řekla tiše, a James se měl před takovým hněvem choulit strachy. Jenže James Potter málokdy dělal to, co měl.

„Vycouvala jsi, protože tam byl Snape," zopakoval. „Kdykoliv se někde děje jakákoliv jiná nespravedlnost, vyskočíš a skoncuješ s tím raz dva. Ale jakmile je v tom zapletený Snape, jsi naráz prapor diplomacie, a všichni bychom si měli jen ‚vybírat svoje bitvy'. Dřív nebo později si budeš muset uvědomit, že ať už tě dneska odzbrojil nebo ne, svou stranu už si vybral, a..."

_Plesk!_

Otisk její malé ruky rudě plál na jeho tváři. James si ji opatrně promnul a ačkoliv nevypadal překvapeně, umlčelo ho to.

„Ty kruci vůbec nevíš, o čem mluvíš," řekla mu Lily jedovatě. „A jestli upřímně věříš čemukoliv z tohohle blábolu, tak jsi větší idiot, než jsem si kdy myslela."

S tím se obrátila na patě a vydala se chodbou pryč. O pár kroků dál se zastavila. „_A jak sakra víš, kdo je Johanka z Arcu?_" zakřičela, ale když se James pokusil odpovědět, zavrtěla hlavou a dodala: „To je jedno. Nechci to vědět." Potom Lily odspěchala pryč, protože nevěřila, že by mu vydržela být nablízku ani o okamžik déle.

_(Drama)_

„Tak ty nám nepovíš, co James řekl?" zeptala se Mary, zatímco si Lily oplachovala obličej v umyvadle v koupelně nebelvírských šesťaček.

„Proč myslíš?"

„No, od té doby, co jsi sem před deseti minutami přišla, jsi neřekla ani slovo," řekla jí bruneta. „Kromě, a to cituji, ‚Nesnáším toho kreténa!' Což, jak se můžeme jen domnívat, byl odkaz na Jamese."

„Byl," připustila Lily a osušila se, než obě vstoupily zpátky do sousední dívčí ložnice. „Vyčetl mi, že jsem si ‚nechala připsat zásluhu' za ten souboj."

„Děláš si srandu," zírala Marlene, zatímco si před zrcadlem pročesávala své dlouhé blond vlasy. „To _neudělal_! To by _nemohl_!"

„Udělal a mohl," odvětila Lily. „Říkal, že si hraju na Johanku z Arku."

„Jak věděl, kdo je Johanka z Arku?" chtěla vědět Mary. Lily zavrtěla hlavou, naznačujíc, že nemá zdání.

„Kdo _je_ Johanka z Arku?" zeptala se zvídavě Donna, jediná čistokrevná čarodějka ve skupině.

„Jedna mudlovská mučednice," odpověděla Marlene. „To je bizarní. Proč by se na tebe _zlobil_, když jsi ho vytáhla z průšvihu?"

Otázka zůstala viset v tichu ložnice skoro minutu, dokud nevešla Michelle Mumpsová – jejich pátá spolubydlící. „To byla úžasná hostina," řekla. „Ten jahodový koláč byl vynikající! Nemyslíte?"

Michelle – neboli Shelley – Mumpsová byla nevýrazná dívka zakulacené postavy a temperamentní povahy. S ostatními čtyřmi si nebyla nijak zvlášť blízká, ale její nejlepší kamarádkou byla jejich šestá spolubydlící, v tom okamžiku nepřítomná Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley si všimla, že ostatní čtyři se zdají být nezvykle zamyšlené, a zeptala se: „Co se děje? Stalo se něco?"

Donna obrátila oči v sloup. „Samé drama, Shelley. Samé velké, velké drama."

„Jů, super!" zapištěla Shelley. „Půjdu se převléct a vyčistím si zuby – a pak mi o tom budete muset všechno povyprávět." Posbírala si pár věcí ze své truhlice a odběhla do koupelny. Marlene si dokartáčovala vlasy a sedla si na postel s nebesy, kterou si předtím pro sebe zabrala.

„Víte, přes co se nemůžu přenést _já_," poznamenala blondýnka po chvíli. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že Luke Harper už řekl ‚Miluji tě.'"

Lily se rozesmála. „Mar, po všem, co se dneska stalo, tě pořád trápí _tohle_?"

Marlene přikývla. „Je to prostě tak divné! A nerozešel se s tebou, když jsi mu to neřekla taky."

„_Nemohla_ říct taky," opravila ji Lily.

„Ale i tak," souhlasila Mary. „Mám strach, že ses přidala k nám ostatním ‚nedobrým holkám', Zrzko."

„Jak to myslíš?" zeptala se prefektka.

„Hodné holky říkají ‚Miluji tě,'" řekla jí Mary věcně a zalezla si do postele. Lily si povzdechla a taky si lehla.

„Já jsem jen ráda, že už je tenhle den _za mnou_. V tomhle souhlasím s Brumbálem – doufejme, že se od teď všechno uklidní."

„Zajímalo by mě, kde je naše šestá spolubydlící," přemítala Mary lehkovážně.

Donna se uchechtla. „Opravdu? Carlotta Meloni už vyzkoušela na téhle škole víc postelí než jakákoliv jiná osoba v dějinách Bradavic." Carlotta Meloni měla reputaci. „Nejspíš je někde s nějakým klukem." Ve skutečnosti nebyla, ale o tom víc později.

„Dobrou noc všem," zavolala Lily na ostatní. „Vyspěte se dobře a ať zítřek není tak nanic jako dnešek."

„Tak, tak," souhlasily sborově Mary a Marlene. Všechny čtyři usnuly dřív, než se Shelley vrátila z umývárny.

Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává.

Příštího dne je brzy ráno vzbudil pronikavý výkřik.


	3. Začátek roku

A/N: Ahoj! Chci jen poznamenat, že když si najdete moment a sdělíte mi své dojmy, poznámky, konstruktivní kritiku nebo cokoliv jiného, co vám v souvislosti s TLAT leží na srdci, budu vděčná! Je to můj první překlad a jsem ráda za každou pomoc...:) Díky a užijte si třetí kapitolu! K.

_Disclaimer: Pořád mi tu nic nepatří... a JKR a Jewels válí!_

Kapitola 3 – „Začátek roku"

aneb

„Three Little Birds"

Samozřejmě bylo podáno oficiální hlášení. V takových případech vždycky bývá, a pokaždé je zdánlivě napsáno zhruba stejně. Čas, místo a povaha případu, vnější zapojení, a pak – pokud lze situaci jakkoliv zhodnotit – nějaký závěr. Závěr tohoto konkrétního hlášení byl stručný a neúplný, protože _co_ se přesně toho rána odehrálo se v době sepsání hlášení nevědělo. V poslední době byly sepisovány tucty zpráv v podobném stylu se znepokojivou pravidelností, takže tenhle případ vyčníval jen v jediném aspektu: umístění.

Takové věci se obvykle v Bradavicích neděly.

Ale nejdřív něco málo o Carlottě Meloni:

Pokud chápete, jak dokáže člověka ovlivnit shlédnutí filmu s Audrey Hepburnovou, možná porozumíte Carlottě Meloni o něco lépe. Byla krásná. Byl jí dán ten druh krásy, který zahlédnete jednou na autobusové zastávce anebo v parku a budete si jej pamatovat po celý zbytek života. Carlotta Meloni byla skutečně nádherná.

Taky to věděla.

Jak by to nakonec mohla nevědět? Carlotta měla dlouhé, lesklé, kaštanové vlasy a oči přesně stejného odstínu. Její pleť byla zbarvená do olivova a bezchybně hladká – fakt, který připisovala zelenému čaji a meditaci, ale který měl ve skutečnosti pravděpodobně víc co do činění se spoustou štěstí v genetické loterii.

Ač byla nebelvírskou šesťačkou pouze obvyklého talentu a průměrných výsledků, sálal z Carlotty Meloni dojem dokonalosti. Měla útlé ruce, husté černé řasy, malý elegantní nos, a přes svůj nízký vzrůst štíhlou postavu. Carlottin hlas byl jemný a melodický. I tu nejvšednější informaci dokázala podat jako něco naprosto vzrušujícího... obzvlášť pokud bylo její obecenstvo náhodou mužského pohlaví.

Carlotta Meloni žila poměrně nekomplikovaným životem. Každé ráno půl hodiny meditovala a jedla přísně vegetariánsky. Věřila v něco, čemu se říkalo „volná láska", a to bylo nejspíš hlavním důvodem, proč byla většina jejích přátel opačného pohlaví. Ke cti by se jí ovšem asi dalo připsat, že zůstávala věrnou kamarádkou Shelley Mumpsové – dívky, která se zdála rok od roku obyčejnější, zatímco Carlotta byla stále hezčí.

Carlotta se vždycky zdála spokojená se životem. Byla veselá, dobře se s ní povídalo, nikdy nebyla odtažitá (krom té ranní půlhodinky). Byla sebevědomá a klidná a kráčela vždycky s hlavou vzhůru (měla skutečně skvělé držení těla). Carlotta Meloni neměla, zdálo se, jediný důvod čehokoliv litovat.

Alespoň to o ní její spolužáci říkali v zápise toho oficiálního hlášení.

Carlotta Meloni byla _šťastná_.

Byla šťastná až do onoho okamžiku dne 2. září – okolo 6:10 hodin ráno – kdy zírala do ohně v nebelvírské společenské místnosti a pokusila se podřezat si žíly.

Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává, protože James Potter příliš kouřil, a kdyby býval nikdy nezačal (jak mu o rok dříve radil Remus Lupin), anebo kdyby býval s tím zlozvykem přestal (jak mu o prázdninách radila jeho matka), Carlottě Meloni by se podařilo vzít si život. Jenže protože James nikdy nikoho neposlouchal, byl 2. září ráno stále naprosto závislý, a nebýt tomu tak, nevyrazil by si toho rána za deset šest ven zakouřit. Takže by se nebýval vrátil do nebelvírské společenky v šest hodin, deset minut a patnáct sekund, právě včas, aby tasil hůlku a zabránil Carlottě Meloni udělat něco, čeho by už v životě nestihla litovat.

Carlotta zaječela. Čepel v jejích rukou odletěla na druhou stranu místnosti díky kouzlu, které James automaticky použil. Zavřeštěla ještě jednou, výkřikem tak nepřirozeným, jako by ani nemohl vyjít z jejího hrdla.

To probudilo většinu spících Nebelvířanů v ložnicích nad nimi.

Oči Lily Evansové se rozletěly dokořán. Vstala z postele a rozhlédla se.

„Slyšel ještě někdo jiný...?"

„Co to bylo?" přerušila ji Donna Shackleboltová a rozhrnula závěsy okolo své postele. „Taky jste to slyšely?"

„_Já_ ano!" dala o sobě vědět Marlene Priceová.

Objevila se i Mary Macdonaldová. „Já taky!"

„Myslím, že to šlo z klučičích ložnic," ozvala se Shelley Mumpsová, mnouc si ospale oči.

„Já myslím, že to byla společenská místnost," nesouhlasila Lily. Popadla svůj župan a za okamžik byla ze dveří, s Donnou, Mary a Marlene v patách.

Když Lily dorazila na spodní odpočivadlo situované přímo nad společenskou místností, byl prostor z velké části osvětlený jen slabým plápoláním v krbu. Dorazilo už i pár dalších studentů a s každým okamžikem jich spěšně přibývalo víc. Scéna, poněkud potemnělá, vypadala asi takhle:

James Potter třímal svou hůlku vysoko, v usilovné snaze udržet kouzelné pouto, kterým podle všeho zadržoval Carlottu u zdi. Ona ještě jednou zaječela a potom ustala. Hlava jí na krku poklesla, jako by ji nedokázala udržet pořádně nahoře, a po celou dobu vydávala podivný nářek.

„Nech ji být, Pottere!" zakřičel někdo z tvořícího se davu.

„Já jí neubližuju!" protestoval James rozzlobeně. Carlotta bojovala, aby se z jeho sevření vymanila, a on se je snažil udržet. „Jen jsem sem vešel a ona – ona se pokoušela o sebevraždu. Sebral jsem jí ten nůž a ona mě napadla – nevím, co s ní je!"

„Jamesi, dej ji dolů!" přikázala mu nějaká skeptická sedmačka, ale James ji ignoroval.

„Já jí _neubližuju_... je to jenom jednoduché zadržovací zaklínadlo! Něco s ní není v pořádku..."

Objevil se Sirius Black. Přispěchal dolů ze schodů k Jamesově boku. „Kámo, možná bys ji měl pustit," zamumlal. „Zavedem ji na ošetřovnu, nebo..."

„Zaběhnu pro profesorku McGonagallovou," řekla Donna a taky odspěchala po schodech dolů a portrétem ven ze společenské místnosti.

James neochotně sklopil hůlku. Carlotta chvíli stála zcela nehybně a pak se její tělo začalo třást.

„Má záchvat," zašeptala Marlene. Lily se protlačila davem až na spodní konec schodiště.

„Najděte někdo Franka Longbottoma," nařídila rusovláska. „Je Primus, měl by tady..."

„Jsem tady," objevil se Primus Frank. Následoval Lily až ke zmítající se šesťačce. Byl bledý jako smrt a třásly se mu ruce.

„Carlotto?" začala Lily nejistě. Carlotta nijak nereagovala měla zavřené oči. Lily pohlédla na Jamese, který jen v obavách pokrčil rameny.

„Carlotto, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Frank Longbottom, přistupujíc blíž.

„Franku, počkej," řekla Lily. „Jenom... jen se drž zpátky."

O vteřinu později se Carlotta zhroutila. Okamžitě byl u ní. „Dýchá." Přispěchal ještě tucet dalších lidí a všichni se tlačili okolo čarodějky v bezvědomí. Lily se přesunula k Jamesovi.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se roztřeseně. Nedokázal jí odpovědět – očividně neměl slov. Sirius poplácal svého přítele po rameni.

„To je teda začátek roku," poznamenal suše. Neměl nejmenší tušení, jak daleko ještě celá tahle záležitost má do svého zakončení.

_(Hlášení)_

Tak tedy, oficiální hlášení Ministerstva Kouzel sdělovalo kdy, kde, a jak, a dokonce si troufli zkusit trochu hádat proč. Nedokázali ale zachytit opravdový dojem z toho rána: ten strach, který mrtvě visel ve vzduchu, zatímco oni zaznamenávali rozhovor za rozhovorem, výpověď za výpovědí.

Samozřejmě zpovídali i Jamese Pottera, a stejně tak několik jeho spolužáků z koleje. To oni byli zdrojem těch informací o „kdy, kde, jak," a skrz ně se později o tom, co se událo 2. září v 6:10 ráno ve společenské místnosti nebelvírské koleje bradavické školy, dozvěděl taky téměř celý zbytek školy. Odsud se podrobnosti toho, co se přihodilo předtím, než dorazila, dozvěděla i Lily.

K Lily se tyhle detaily – získané skrz náhodně vyslechnutou svědeckou výpověď Jamese Pottera k vyšetřovatelce z Ministerstva – právě donesly, když profesorka McGonagallová začala naléhat, aby se všichni studenti připravili na nadcházející den a odebrali se na snídani – všemi myslela veškeré studenty kromě těch, kteří ještě zcela nedokončili své výpovědi. Carlottu odvedli na ošetřovnu, aby jí léčitel Holloway mohl poskytnout celkové vyšetření. Jinak vlastně nikdo nic nevěděl.

„Budete tomu věřit?" šeptala Mary Macdonaldová svým kamarádkám, zatímco seděly u nebelvírského stolu a téměř mlčky snídaly uprostřed hlučné Velké Síně. „Dokonce jsem zaslechla Denisu Daviesovou, jak si z Carlotty dělá srandu... to je hrůza. Člověk by si skoro přál, aby se v téhle škole zprávy nešířily tak rychle."

„Myslím, že Carlotta jednou spala s Denisiným klukem," hloubala Marlene nešťastně. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že by Carlotta udělala něco takového."

„Tu sebevraždu nebo to spaní s Denisiným klukem?"

„Tu sebevraždu. Vždycky _vypadala_ tak šťastně."

Lily zamyšleně mlčela. Donna se k ní naklonila a tichým hlasem, který ostatní děvčata nemohla slyšet, řekla: „Ty si nemyslíš, že se Carlotta opravdu chtěla zabít, že ne?"

„Vypadala, že je zakletá," souhlasila Lily potichu. To bylo všechno, co řekla svíral se jí žaludek a už na to nechtěla myslet – ne, že by jí zbytek studentstva v tomhle přání podporoval. Nezdařený pokus o sebevraždu Carlotty Meloni byl toho rána ve Velké Síni jediným tématem zájmu.

Luke se objevil o pár vteřin později. „Je pravda, co se říká?" zeptal se Lily její přítel a políbil ji do vlasů. Lily přikývla. „_Divné._" Jako by mluvil o troše neočekávaného deště. „Jak se cítíš _ty_, Lily? Slyšel jsem, že jsi včera večer byla středem pozornosti ty..."

„Jsem v pořádku," odpověděla Lily. „Nic se mi nestalo. Bylo to jenom... pitomé."

Luke se zamračil, ale pak zahlédl maličkého profesora Kratiknota, jak u jeho stolu rozdává Havraspárským rozvrhy. „Měl bych jít," řekl a ještě jednou dal Lily pusu do vlasů. „Uvidíme se o přestávce?"

„Jasně."

Odešel.

„Kdo to je u učitelského stolu?" zeptala se najednou Mary. „Ten hezký starší chlápek vedle Křiklana?"

Lily se ohlédla. „Nový učitel obrany, hádám, vzhledem k tomu, že Callaghan dal výpověď," zabručela. „Brumbál ho musel zapomenout zmínit, kvůli všemu tomu pozdvižení včera večer. Zajímalo by mě, kdo to je..."

„Alphard Black," prozradila Donna vědoucně. „Už jsem ho jednou viděla. Je to strýc Siriuse Blacka. Nejsou si moc podobní, že?"

„Nevím," přemítala Lily. „_Nějakou _podobnost tam vidím." Starší Black měl stejné bouřkově šedé oči jako Sirius taky měl podobný nos, a zatímco si povídal s profesorem Křiklanem, všimla si Lily, že oba Blackovi sdílí některé manýry. Se svými dlouhými prošedivělými vlasy a pevnými rysy působil Black dojmem, že musel být v rozkvětu mládí – před pětadvaceti lety – docela atraktivní, a doposud si zachoval známky svého někdejšího kouzla.

„Divím se, že ho Brumbál přijal," řekla Marlene. „Neříká se o většině Blacků, že jsou docela... radikální?"

„To o něm nevím," připustila Donna. „Ale myslím, že jsem slyšela, že Black _má_ jednoho nebo dva solidní příbuzné... Možná je tenhle týpek jedním z nich. 'Solidní' je samozřejmě relativní pojem... Sirius je sám tak trochu zmetek, ale je solidní v porovnání s tím, jaká byla Bellatrix Blacková... anebo ten jeho fracek mladší bratr."

„Mluvila jsi ty vůbec kdy s Regulusem Blackem?" zeptala se Mary skepticky. „Evidentně se nemůžeme Siriuse na jeho strýce pořádně vyptat... Ti čtyři se ještě na snídani neukázali."

Označení „_ti čtyři_" se vztahovalo k Pobertům, známým kolektivně jako jednolitá banda, ale jednotlivě sestávající z Jamese Pottera, Siriuse Blacka, Remuse Lupina a Petera Pettigrewa. Přesný původ jejich společného jména nebyl znám, ačkoliv se obecně věřilo, že ona přezdívka pocházela od profesorky McGonagallové, která je před několika lety neuváženě nazvala tlupou „Pobertů".

„Předpokládám, že Jamese ještě pořád zpovídá ta čarodějka z ministerstva," spekulovala Marlene. „Kdyby se vůbec ukázal na první hodině, byla bych překvapená."

Další dohady byly ale odloženy na později, protože k jejich části nebelvírského stolu dorazila profesorka McGonagallová. Měla rozvrhy.

_(Příjmení)_

„Jste si _naprosto_ jistý, že s Vámi vůbec nemluvila, Jamesi?" ptala se čarodějka z ministerstva asi po šestnácté. Vypadala profesionálně, s krátkými slámově žlutými vlasy a minimem líčidel, a kdykoliv položila nějakou otázku, zdála se mít konkrétní představu o vhodné odpovědi pokud James nebo kdokoliv jiný odpověděl v rozporu s jejím očekáváním, reagovala podrážděně. Posledních pár minut strávila tím, že se Jamese snažila přesvědčit, že s ním Carlotta Meloni v průběhu událostí toho rána vedla nějaký rozhovor.

„Celá ta věc trvala zhruba patnáct sekund," zopakoval James. „Neměla čas nic říct. A už jsem Vám řekl, nezdála se být ve své kůži... měla rozostřený pohled a chovala se jako... maniak."

„No, těžko se mohla cítit ve své kůži," řekla čarodějka z ministerstva – která nařídila famfrpálovému kapitánovi, aby jí „říkal prostě Drakeová". „Hádám, že byla v šoku, když byla přistižena uprostřed své... ehm... svého neuváženého činu, a jak byla zaskočená, chovala se podle toho. Je jasné, že pošetilé mladé dívky dokáží být dost emocionální, což by vysvětlovalo, že – jak jste sám řekl– zdánlivě nepoznávala své spolužáky. Celkově si myslím, že je to docela jasný případ."

Pokus o sebevraždu nějaké „pošetilé mladé dívky" evidentně pokulhával za ostatními starostmi na ministerstvu, pokud tahle čarodějnice Drakeová byla to nejlepší, co mohli poslat. Přinejmenším James to tak viděl.

Drakeová se posadila do židle profesorky McGonagallové – samotná učitelka přeměňování se odešla postarat o rozvrhy, aby ranní incident nerozházel celý zbytek školy. Profesor Brumbál skončil se svou sestavou mnohem přímočařejších a inteligentnějších otázek před čtvrt hodinou, takže James a Drakeová zůstali v kabinetě profesorky McGonagallové sami.

„Léčitel Holloway ještě ani nedokončil prohlídku," řekl James nevěřícně. „Nevíme, jestli byla prokletá, nebo pod Imperiem..."

„Hloupost," přerušila ho Drakeová, listujíc nezaujatě stohem dokumentů „Bradavičtí studenti by nevěděli, jak použít kletbu Imperius." Najednou se zarazila. „Pokud mi tedy netvrdíte, že se tady taková kouzla učí. Je to to, co se mi snažíte říct, Jamesi?" Hlavou se jí bezpochyby míhaly novinové titulky. Nadpisy jako „Ministerská vyšetřovatelka Drakeová odhalila černou magii v Bradavicích Brumbál zostuzen" a podobné.

„Samozřejmě, že ne," řekl James netrpělivě. „Ale kouzla, která známe od učitelů, nejsou všechno, co umíme, _paní _Drakeová," použil cíleně tohle oslovení a čekal na její reakci. „Kdyby bylo, neběhali by tu kolem mizerové jako..." povážil vlastní odvahu... „jako Smrtijedi, nebo ne?"

„Jen 'Drakeová,'" opravila ho čarodějka chladně. „To, o čem tady mluvíte, je jen politika, Jamesi. Pouze malicherná politika. Máte vůbec tušení, jak složité by takové vyšetřování bylo? To je přesně ten důvod, proč mě tahle drobná politická hnutí nezajímají. Na můj úkol tady mají jen mizivý vliv."

James si dovolil odporovat. „Mají jen mizivý vliv? Smrtijedi nejsou jen politickým výstřelkem. Jsou součástí hluboce zakořeněné chyby v..." Přestal, když si uvědomil, že začíná znít jako jeho otec u společné snídaně. „Podívejte se," začal James ještě jednou, „Vy nevíte, co Carlottu přinutilo tohle udělat. Proč se noc předtím nevrátila do své ložnice? Mohla to být černá magie, nebo..."

„Naznačujete," povzdechla si Drakeová, „že takzvaní Smrtijedi vnikli do hradu, zakleli jednu šestnáctiletou dívku a zmanipulovali ji, aby šla do své společenské místnosti a podřezala si žíly?"

No, znělo to trochu nepravděpodobně.

„Ale stejně, nevíte _proč_..."

„Tyhle oblíbené náctileté čarodějky si vždycky hledají nové způsoby, jak přilákat pozornost," přerušila ho Drakeová. „Nejspíš to byla jen snaha získat si publikum."

James se zamračil. „Carlotta Meloni ale taková není. Neudělala by něco takového, aby si získala pozornost... ona to dělat _nepotřebuje_. Chci říct, copak jste ji _neviděla_?"

„_Opravdu_, Jamesi." Drakeová konečně našla list pergamenu, který hledala, a vytáhla ho na vršek stohu. „Tedy, jak jste říkal, že se jmenujete celým jménem?" zeptala se a namočila svůj brk do kalamáře na profesorčině stole.

„James Potter," odvětil James netečně. Draková se zarazila a famfrpálový kapitán okamžitě věděl proč. Stávalo se to až moc často, když zmínil své příjmení.

„Jste příbuzný s...?"

„Ano," odpověděl James chladně.

„Skutečně?" S předstíranou lehkostí Drakeová dodala: „A spřízněni jste jak? Strýc, nebo...?"

„Starý dobrý táta," řekl. „Poslouchejte, už jste se mnou skončila nebo co?"

„No, pane Pottere..." Její hlas přeskočil do vyšších tónin. „Víte, moc by mě zajímalo, jaké jsou _Vaše _teorie o slečně Meloni a její..."

„Protože jsem očitý svědek, anebo proto, že můj otec řídí Váš odbor, _paní Drakeová_?" skočil jí do řeči James. Chvíli zírala, a on vstal. „To jsem si myslel. Za chvíli mi začíná vyučování – pokud budete mít nějaké _opravdové _otázky, můžete mě najít tam."

Vydal se ke dveřím. „Ještě okamžik, pane Pottere," podařilo se vykoktat Drakeové, která se zároveň snažila tvářit přísně i zdvořile. „Ještě nejsem úplně hotová. Stále tu jsou jisté oficiální věci, které musíme ujasnit, než..."

Když vycházel z kabinetu, napadlo Jamese, jak zřídka dělal to, co se po něm žádalo.

_(Mrcha)_

„Mám rozvrhy," ohlásil Remus, když vešel do chlapecké ložnice šestého ročníku a odložil dříve zmíněné rozvrhy na toaletní stolek.

„Taková mrcha," povzdechl si Sirius, zatímco si zapaloval jednu z Jamesových cigaret a tvářil se, že mu to potáhnutí zachránilo život.

„Cože?" dožadoval se Remus v sebeobraně. „Zrovna jsem šel _celou tu dálku_ až do Velké síně vyzvednout _vaše _rozvrhy! Máš vůbec tušení, jak těžké bylo zkoušet profesorce McGonagallové vysvětlit, že si oba chcete vzít Péči o kouzelné tvory, ledaže by Peterovy výsledky nebyly na úroveň O.V.C.E. dost dobré, v kterémžto případě by vám raději měla zapsat Studia mudlů, a kdyby _tam_ nebylo pro nás čtyři dost místa, tak si berete jen základních pět předmětů?"

„Já jsem neříkal, že jsi mrcha _ty_, Náměsíčníku," řekl mu Sirius. „James zrovna domluvil o svém rádoby-výslechu s tou příšernou ženskou z ministerstva." K Jamesovi Sirius dodal: „Sorry, že sis to musel odsedět, kámo, ale když to vezmeš z té světlejší stránky, z první hodiny se teď uliješ nepochybně. Zdrželi tě až dlouho po snídani."

„Proč kouříš moje cíga?" zeptal se James a sebral téměř prázdnou krabičku z jejího místa na okenním parapetu.

„Lepší otázka je, _proč kouříš jeho cíga v malém, uzavřeném prostoru?_" pronesl podrážděně Remus mezi balením své školní brašny.

„Otevřel jsem okno." Sirius demonstrativně ukázal na pootevřené okno po svém boku, jako by to všechno omlouvalo. „Tak co říkáš, Dvanácteráku? Dal by sis místo první hodiny výlet do kuchyní?"

James se zamračil. „Pořád kouříš moje cígo."

„A ty myslíš jen na to jedno," odsekl Sirius. „A vůbec, co to s tebou je? Celý svět se rozpadá na tisíc dílků ve tvaru sraček, a ty se rozčiluješ, že si tvůj chudobný, vyděděný nejlepší kámoš půjčil cigaretu?"

„Mohl ses zeptat."

Remus otočil své šedé oči v sloup. „Potkal ty jsi už vlastně někdy Siriuse, Jamesi?"

„Budiž."

„Tak," pokračoval pan Náměsíčník a přehodil si svou brašnu s knihami přes rameno, „já jdu před první hodinou něco sníst... pokud nepotřebujete, abych vám přinesl ještě něco jiného, Vaše Královské Veličenstvo."

„To bude vše, Lupine." Sirius ho odmávl, jako by mluvil s komorníkem. „Pozdravuj ode mě Červíčka."

„Dobrá," řekl Remus. „Nezabijte se navzájem, zatímco tu nebudu."

„To mluví s tebou, Dvanácteráku."

„Mluví s námi oběma, _Tichošlápku_."

Remus odešel a James si sedl ke stolu.

„Ty nemáš vůbec hlad?" zeptal se Sirius. „Já jsem byl dole na snídani dvakrát, když jsi byl u výslechu s tou čarodějnicí Drakeovou."

„Ne, nemám hlad," odpověděl James stroze.

„Hmm, ale zdá se, že už sis stihl dát zdravou porci temperamentního _zmetkovství_." Sirius si dlouze potáhl z oné kontroverzní cigarety. „Kámo, měl bys něco sníst. Je to divné ráno... divné a příšerné a lepší na něj zapomenout."

James se dokázal sebrat dost na to, aby ho tahle rada trochu pobavila. „A jedna dobrá miska kaše je to, co mi dokáže z paměti vymazat fakt, že Carlotta dnes ráno před mýma očima málem vydechla naposledy?"

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Definitivně budeš potřebovat i toast." Přistrčil si ke svému nejlepšímu příteli židli.

„Humor je zrovna teď trochu necitelný, Siriusi," podotkl James.

„Máš pravdu. Ty máš tak moc pravdu. Měl bych začít brát život jako Severus Snape – posedávat kolem, nadávat na svou vnitřní bolest a nenávidět za ni celý svět." Sirius protočil panenky. „No tak, Dvanácteráku, celá tahle věc s Carlottou je – strašná, určitě, ale s tebou něco je už několik dní. Včera – když sis začal souboj a nepřiznal ses k tomu... ach, nebuď naštvaný, já ti to nevyčítám. Já jen říkám, že nepřihlásit se o zásluhu za každou ilegální věc, co jsi udělal, ti není podobné. Plus, jsi skoupý na cigarety... kouříš je všechny sám, předpokládám. Nemysli si, že jsem si nevšiml, že jsi za poslední čtyři dny vykouřil dvě krabičky."

„Jsi vlezlý."

„Vážně, Dvanácteráku."

James si povzdychl. „Možná máš pravdu."

„Mám."

Teď pro změnu obrátil oči v sloup James a sebral Siriusovi cigaretu, kterou držel mezi ukazováčkem a prostředníčkem, z ruky. Potáhl si a zvedl jeden z rozvrhů, které Sirius přinesl ze své první snídaně.

„Nakonec mi _budeš_ muset říct, proč se chováš jako holka, Dvanácteráku," řekl druhý Poberta rozumně. „To už to klidně můžeš vyklopit hned teď."

James se dál díval na rozvrh. „Letos jsem s bradavickým dopisem dostal vzkaz od profesorky McGonagallové," řekl s trochou obav v hlase.

„Pohoda. A co v něm bylo?"

Famfrpálovému kapitánovi chvíli trvalo, než odpověděl, a když už to udělal, bylo jasné, jak usilovně se snaží neodlepit zrak od rozvrhu. „Já – ehm –už jsem měl sedmdesát čtyři školních trestů."

„Hezké. Ale co to má co..." Sirius se zarazil a ve tváři se mu začalo zračit porozumění. „To je v hajzlu, Dvanácteráku."

„Jo."

Znovu si dlouze potáhl.

„_Do prdele_." Sirius dál hloubal nad tou novinkou. „Ví o tom vaši? Vědí o... o tom pravidle sedmdesáti pěti?"

„Já jsem ten dopis mámě neukázal," bylo vše, co James řekl.

Sirius ho pozorně sledoval. Ticho, naplněné jen cigaretovým kouřem, přetrvávalo několik minut. „Přestanu ti krást žvára," řekl nakonec Black. James nedokázal zadržet lehounký úsměv.

„Ty jsi idiot, Tichošlápku."

Sirius se neobtěžoval potlačit vlastního úsměv. „Tak co říkáš – uliješ se se mnou z první hodiny?"

„Ne, jdu na vyučování," odpověděl James.

„_Proč_? Tohle je jedinečná příležitost, kdy z toho _nebudeš_ mít potíže!"

„Ty jsi se, Siriusi, očividně na svůj rozvrh moc dopodrobna nedíval," řekl James svým nejremusovštějším hlasem. Pozdvihl pergamen. „První hodina – Obrana proti černé magii s profesorem _tvým_ strýcem."

„Do prdele. On to je asi ten poslední rodinný závazek, co mi zbyl, chodit na tyhle hodiny."

„Buď za to vděčný."

_(Stručně o profesoru Siriusově strýci)_

„Zajímalo by mě, jak je Carlottě," přemítala Lily, zatímco usedala na židli v poloprázdné učebně Obrany proti černé magii.

„My víme," odpověděla Donna. „Uvažuješ nad tím nahlas v patnáctiminutových intervalech už od snídaně."

„Ach, skvělé," zacvrlikala Marlene, která byla s nimi, „ty sis dneska ráno nezapomněla vzít své pilulky pro mrchy, Don."

„A ty sis dnes ráno nezapomněla vzít své sérum ošklivosti, _Marlene_."

„_Donno_," řekla Lily.

„Promiň, Priceová." Nepřesvědčivě. Marlene protočila panenky.

„Zdá se," řekla blondýnka, „že Mary nám rozptýlilo její nejnovější... rozptýlení..." Všechny tři dívky se na moment zadívaly na roztomilého, ač natvrdlého chlapce z Mrzimoru, který byl v tom momentě zcela zaneprázdněn jedním vrcholně fascinujícím úkolem – flirtováním s Mary Macdonaldovou. „ ... takže si sednu s Adamem, pro případ, že by nás profesor Black začal párovat." Partnerství Donny a Lily bylo v tomhle bodě už samozřejmostí.

„Ahoj," rozloučila se Lily a Marlene jim zamávala, odcházejíc na druhou stranu místnosti, aby si přisedla ke zmíněnému nebelvírskému klukovi.

„Víš co," hloubala Donna, „myslím, že máš možná pravdu, že se Adamovi líbí Marlene. Ale musí to být úplně čerstvé, protože..."

„Don, o tom, že se Adamovi líbí Marlene, už všichni vědí od třetího ročníku."

„_Vážně?_"

Lily přikývla. „Zajímalo by mě, jak..." Zarazila se.

„Zrovna ses chystala zase říct, že by tě zajímalo, jak je na tom Carlotta, co?"

„Ne. Chystala jsem se říct, že by mě zajímalo, jak... jak... Nic mě nenapadá. Chystala jsem se říct, že by mě zajímalo, jak je na tom Carlotta."

Donna zavrtěla hlavou. „Jestli tě to tak moc trápí, můžeme se po Obraně zastavit na ošetřovně."

To Lily, zdálo se, trochu uchlácholilo. Učebna se začala plnit a dokonce i Pobertové dorazili před zvoněním. Všichni čtyři si sedli na svá obvyklá místa na konci třídy – místa, která byla neoficiálně, ale nesporně rezervovaná pro ně.

„Potter se ukázal," divila se Donna. „Myslela jsem, že Lupin ve Velké síni říkal, že ho zdrželi skrz skoro celou snídani."

„Musel se chtít podívat na hodinu profesora Blacka," předpokládala Lily. „Je to nakonec Siriusův strýc..." Lily shledala, že James Potter byl tématem, které přehnaně zatěžovalo její nervy, a protichůdné pocity, které v ní onen chlapec právě vyvolával – mezi tím, jak se večer předtím choval jako naprostý idiot a jak potom další den ráno zachránil Carlottu – jí svíraly žaludek. Už k tématu toho konkrétního famfrpálového kapitána nic nedodala, a Donně v tom zabránil příchod profesora Blacka.

Zblízka vypadal Alphard Black starší než se zdál na dálku ve Velké Síni, ale vzrostla i jeho podobnost Siriusovi. Zatímco starší čaroděj mířil do čela třídy s koženou aktovkou v ruce, podivovala se Lily, jak to, že si okamžitě nevšimla, že jejich nový učitel Obrany musí být příbuzným jejího spolužáka.

„Dobré ráno," řekl profesor Black a položil aktovku na svůj stůl.

„Dobré ráno, profesore Blacku," odvětilo mu pár poslušných šestáků.

„To je to nadšení, jaké se mi líbí," odvětil čaroděj suše, ale netvářil se dotčeně. „Tak dobře. Jsem váš nový profesor Obrany. Mé jméno je Black, budete mne oslovovat profesore Blacku, a tak dále, a tak dále, a tak dále. Nějaké otázky, co se tohoto týče?" Předvídatelně, žádné nebyly. „Výborně. Můžete prosím všichni vstát?"

Tento požadavek si ve své podivnosti vyžádal několik okamžiků, než jej všichni dokázali zpracovat. Donna a Lily si vyměnily pohledy, a ta druhá odolala potřebě přeletět očima na druhou stranu učebny, aby viděla reakci Severuse Snapea. To ovšem neznamenalo, že si nebyla donekonečna vědoma jeho přesné polohy v místnosti. Zmateně vstaly, stejně jako všichni ostatní.

„Výborně," řekl profesor Black znova. „Tak dobře." Vytáhl z aktovky hůlku a jednou s ní ve vzduchu mávl. Všechny lavice se odsunuly na druhou stranu učebny. „Teď se seřaďte! Čelo řady bude přesně tady – je mi jedno v jakém pořadí. Vy už byste měli být dost staří na to, abyste to zvládli sami. Výborně."

Třída poslechla, a Adam McKinnon se ocitl v čele řady, která – podle Blackových instrukcí – začínala přímo před zavřenými dveřmi jeho kabinetu. „Tak tedy," řekl profesor, který se sice nenuceně opíral o svůj stůl, ale mluvil nesouvisle a trochu rozptýleně, asi tak, jak by si člověk představoval projev šíleného vědce. „Rozcvičíme se trochou... praktického kouzlení. Všichni hůlky ven. Výborně." Oblíbenou hlášku už měl. „Takže, co uděláte je, že vejdete do mé kanceláře tady za těmito dveřmi a budete... no... bojovat. Sám si nejsem jistý, čemu bude každý z vás čelit, ale budete potřebovat svou hůlku a jistou základní znalost... magie. Kterou jste, tedy doufám, už získali. Pokud ne..." Odmlčel se, a býval by je tím možná vyděsil, kdyby se tak otevřeně nezubil. Lily a Donna si vyměnily další zmatený pohled.

„Tak, pane McKinnone – jste připraven?"

„Ehm..."

„Výborně."

_(Návštěvní hodiny)_

„Výborné," souhlasila Donna, na tváři jeden ze svých vzácných, zářivých výrazů, který prozrazoval, že je doopravdy šťastná (_velmi_ vzácné). „Zatraceně skvělé. Profesor Black je dost možná ten nejlepší učitel Obrany, jakého jsme zatím měli."

Lily z toho vzrušení zčervenaly tváře. „Remus musel bojovat s Neživými... Nevím, co bych dělala, kdybych musela čelit jim. Nejspíš bych se schoulila do klubíčka a počkala, až profesor Black ukončí tu simulaci."

„Nevypadalo to moc jako simulace," poznamenala Donna. „Musel použít stejný druh kouzel, jaký používá odbor bystrozorů." Donna téměř poskakovala. „Ale bylo to děsivé – když po mě šel ten vlkodlak, přísahala bych Bohu, že to bylo zatraceně skutečné. Fantastický nával adrenalinu, ale skoro jsem v ten moment zamrzla."

„Přestaň se vytahovat, slečno třetí nejrychlejší ve třídě o víc než třiceti lidech."

„Nevytahuju se," odsekla ta druhá. „ A protestuju proti tomu, že mě Black doopravdy porazil. Myslím, že jsem to měla dál na..."

„Porazil tě o dvě minuty," přerušila ji Lily. „_Porazil_ _tě_, Shacky."

„Wow, Evansová, zrada ti sluší."

Carlotta zmizela. Minimálně metaforicky vzato. Šestý ročník opustil učebnu profesora Blacka plně zaujatý hodinou Obrany a profesorem Blackem samotným. Lily a Donna by bývaly v tom blaženém zapomnění mohly pokračovat ještě několik hodin, kdyby cestou dolů na druhou hodiny – Kouzelné formule – neprocházely kolem ošetřovny. Tehdy se jim paměť navrátila a s ní i pocit viny, že kdy vůbec zapomněly. Dveře ošetřovny byly zavřené.

„Půjdeme dovnitř?" zeptala se Donna nejistě. Lily povytáhla obočí a tmavovlasá dívka rychle dodala: „Ne, že bych chtěla, nebo něco."

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli by nás k ní léčitel Holloway pustil," zabrblala prefekta. „Zkusíme to?"

„Ne."

„Prosím?"

„Carlotta a já nejsme ani kamarádky. Bylo by to trapné."

Lily se zamračila. „Ale _já_ si s Carlottou taky nijak obzvlášť blízká nejsem a mně to trapné nebude. Bude to v pohodě..."

„Ty máš ráda lidi, Evansová. A ještě podstatnější je, že lidi mají rádi tebe."

„_Donno Christine..._"

„Nepoužívej moje druhé jméno!"

„Prosím?"

„Fajn."

Donna zamračeně následovala svou kamarádku až ke dveřím, které Lily lehkým postrčením dovnitř otevřela. Po léčiteli Hollowayovi nejdřív nebylo ani vidu, ani slechu, ale když se vkradly o něco dál do místnosti, objevil se s poznámkovým blokem a lahví žlutozelené tekutiny v ruce.

„Slečno Evansová," pozdravil starší čaroděj. Letmo pohlédl na Donnu, jako by se rozmýšlel, jestli chce zkusit uhodnout její jméno nebo ne evidentně se rozhodl neriskovat, protože jí jen přikývl na pozdrav. „Pokud ani jedna z vás děvčat není nemocná nebo zraněná, mám obavu, že vás _musím_ požádat, ať odejdete."

Vypadal, že ho to opravdu mrzí, takže si Lily připravila svůj „hlas oblíbené studentky" a řekla: „Ale, léčiteli Hollowayi, my jsme doufaly, že můžeme navštívit Carlottu Meloni."

„A vy si myslíte, že jste první?" zavrčel léčitel. „Celé dopoledne se mi tu valí dovnitř a ven děcka, co se pokouší ji zahlédnout. Ještě jsem nedokončil vyšetření, takže ji vidět nemůžete."

„Můžete nám aspoň říct něco o tom, jak jí je?"

„Ne."

„Ale vy musíte něco vědět."

„Neřekl jsem, že nic nevím. Jen že vám to nemůžu říct."

„Ale léčiteli Hollowayi..."

„Carlotta Meloni je stabilní. To je vše, co povím."

Lily přešlápla a zkřížila si ruce na prsou. „_Prosím?_"

Holloway si povzdychl. „Všechno, co vám můžu říct..." Donna nevěřícně zírala, že Lilyino obyčejné „prosím" skutečně fungovalo, „je, že slečna Meloni nebyla prokleta... alespoň na ni nikdo žádnou kletbu neseslal. Ten druh magie zanechává jisté viditelné stopy, a na slečně Meloni žádné nepozoruji."

„Takže... takže říkáte, že definitivně jednala z vlastní svobodné vůle?" zeptala se Lily sklíčeně. To byla hrozná myšlenka.

„Ne, nebuďte směšná," štěkl léčitel. „Neříkám, že nebyla pod vlivem magie... jen že to nebyla kletba, jak to většinou bývá."

„Mohl to být lektvar," navrhla Donna. „Anebo přišla do styku s prokletými předměty. Nebo možná..."

„Nebo si možná jen chtěla získat pozornost," dokončil léčitel Holloway. „Co se toho, co _kdokoliv_ z nás ví, týče, mohlo se to stát přesně takhle, takže si nepřeji, abyste to, co jsem vám řekl, šířily po škole."

„Jako hrob," přísahala Lily. Donna přikývla.

_(Večeře)_

Večeře v Bradavicích byla skoro vždycky fantastická. Když zrovna zapadalo slunce, byla celá síň zalitá růžovo-oranžovým světlem, protože začarovaná klenba dokázala v podstatě bezchybně napodobit skutečné nebe. U večeře dne 2. září James většinu času jen pozoroval strop. Snědl své jídlo a pozoroval západ slunce a přál si, aby všichni prostě zklapli, ačkoliv pravděpodobnost, že se něco takového stane, byla takřka nulová. Mezi Carlottiným pokusem o sebevraždu, soubojem ve Vstupní síni a novým profesorem Blackem (jehož popularita už se rozšířila i do ostatních tříd) mělo studentstvo prostě příliš mnoho materiálu k diskuzi.

Přesto by James býval raději naslouchal té nejméně inteligentní, nejnudnější drbně, jak žvaní o tom, jak _snový _je podle ní profesor Black, než aby jeho večeře byla přerušena způsobem, jak se to skutečně stalo, pouhých pár minut po tom, co začal jíst.

„Pane Pottere," řekl hlas té čarodějky z ministerstva, Drakeové, která přistoupila k Jamesovu místu u nebelvírského stolu.

„Ano, slečno Drakeová?" odpověděl, záměrně chladně.

„Pane Pottere, potřebuji, abyste podepsal svou výpověď." Její tón byl podobně chladný, nepochybně důsledkem Jamesova náhlého odchodu toho rána.

„Podepíšu Vám to, až dokončím večeři."

„Až dokončíte večeři, už tu nebudu." James pootočil hlavu, jen tak daleko, aby na ni viděl.

„Vy už odcházíte?"

Přikývla, a pak samolibě dodala: „A myslela jsem, že by Vás mohlo zajímat, že léčitel Holloway mne už informoval, že nevidí žádné známky toho, že by Carlotta byla napadena – krom stop, které zanechala _Vaše_ kouzla – anebo že by byla prokleta."

„Takže prostě odejdete?" dožadoval se James. „Prostě celou tu věc necháte být a _odejdete_, aniž byste vůbec mluvila s Carlottou nebo..."

„Já jsem už _mluvila_ se slečnou Meloni," přerušila ho Drakeová. „Její vzpomínky na celou tu záležitost jsou poněkud nejasné, ale řekla s určitostí, že _nebyla_ napadena. Ručí za každý svůj pohyb až do okamžiku, kdy jste ji _Vy_ vyrušil ve Vaší společenské místnosti."

„A to Vám řekla, že se chtěla zabít?" zeptal se James.

Drakeová s odpovědí zaváhala. „Tyhle věci se příliš složitě vysvětlují a já nemám povinnost vysvětlovat je _Vám_, pane Pottere. Tak tedy, Váš podpis." Položila dokument před něj. James jej ignoroval.

„Pokud šlo jen o nějakou pošetilou mladou čarodějku snažící se získat pozornost, nevidím důvod, proč bych musel něco podepisovat. Pokud to chcete mít podepsané, zfalšujte to."

Slečna Drakeová o minutu později rozzlobeně opustila síň a každý úder jejích gumových podrážek o podlahu křičel pobouřením.

„Taková mrcha," zhodnotil Sirius, který si ke svému nejlepšímu příteli právě přisedl. „Ačkoliv nechápu, proč jsi to prostě nepodepsal, Dvanácteráku."

„Hlavně abych ji vytočil," připustil James. „Hej, už jsem dojedl. Skočím si ven na rychlou... ehm... procházku." Letmo pohlédl na očividně tajně naslouchajícího čtvrťáka po své levici.

„Nenápadné," bylo vše, co Sirius řekl.

„Ahoj za chvíli."

James energeticky vyšel ze síně, pohrávajíc si s novým balíčkem cigaret ve své kapse. Dorazil do převážně opuštěné Vstupní síně a překvapivě zjistil, že váhá, zda má vyrazit ven. Naráz se moc na cigaretu necítil. Cítil se na... no... necítil se nic moc.

„Pottere?"

James vzhlédl a sevřel se mu žaludek. Bože, jak to nenáviděl. Okamžitě se rozhodl, že to muselo být tím, že tak rychle zhltnul večeři, ne kvůli té hezké rusovlásce, která stála před ním. Donna, Marlene a Mary, které dorazily do Vstupní síně s Lily, se rychle přesunuly do Velké síně, ale sama prefektka zůstala pozadu.

„Ano?" zeptal se James a zvažoval, jestli holky poznají, když má kluk srdce až v krku.

„Já – no – promiň."

Omlouvala se. Ona se sakra omlouvala. To _on_ k ní nebyl nic než příšerný, a ona se mu _sakra omlouvala_.

„Co... o čem to mluvíš?"

Lily se mu nedívala do očí a on za to byl vděčný. „Já jen... mrzí mě to. Nezačali jsme tenhle rok dobře, a... no, včera večer to nebyla pravda, co jsi řekl, ale já... já si asi dovedu představit, proč sis možná třeba mohl myslet to, co... sis myslel. Špatně myslel."

James zíral. „Tohle je o Carlottě, že?"

„Ehh... ani ne, není."

„Ale je. Máš pocit viny."

„Proč bych měla mít pocit viny?"

Bylo to jako sledovat ze země, jak se ve vzduchu srazí dvě létající košťata. James viděl, co přijde věděl, co se stane, ale nedokázal to zastavit.

„Všechny holky mluví o Carlottě hnusně, protože na ni žárlí... říkají, že je coura a kdovíco všechno... Hádám, že je ti to teď nepříjemné, protože jsi takové věci říkala taky, a když se teď nemůžeš omluvit _jí_, ulevuješ si od svého černého svědomí na mě."

Srážka.

„Já jsem _o_ Carlottě Meloni nikdy nic neřekla!" odpověděla Lily, očividně v šoku. James se divil, jak ji to mohlo pokaždé tak zaskočit, když on k ní byl takhle hnusný vždycky. „Já bych _nikdy_... a ty... ty nemůžeš..." Lily si skousla ret (byla nádherná). „Ty jsi _pitomec_." (Jako by si to právě uvědomila.) Odsupěla do Velké síně.

James sledoval, jak odchází, a všechna zášť na světě nedokázala vymazat to hloupé svírání v jeho žaludku. Najednou si vzpomněl, proč si potřeboval zakouřit.

Zatímco Lily spěchala pryč od Jamese Pottera a Vstupní síně, její tváře plály rudě. Ironické umístění jejich hádky jí neuniklo. Jak bylo možné, že ji jeho vytrvalá příšernost vždycky znovu překvapila? Lily se zachmuřeně posadila vedle Donny a naproti Marlene.

„Tak..." začala Donna pomalu, „jak to...?"

„Nechci o tom mluvit."

„Skvělé."

Donna protočila panenky. „Zrzko, já nevím, čím to je, že ačkoliv se kolem tebe Potter vždycky chová strašně, tak tě to vždycky..."

„Já vím, Don. Dík."

„To je dobrý, Lily," řekla Mary konejšivě. „Já ti rozumím. James dokáže být někdy vyloženě fantastický."

„O přestupném roce," navrhla Marlene.

„Každý čtrnáctý uherský rok," řekla Donna.

Lily si vzdychla. „Děkuju vám. Fakt, ale nechci o tom mluvit."

Ostatní tři jí potichu vyhověly a obrátily svou pozornost k jídlu. „Hej," začala naráz Marlene, „poslouchejte, jste si _jisté_, že jste po obědě neviděly Adama? Přísahala bych, že má Péči o kouzelné tvory, ale neviděla jsem ho tam, ani od té doby nikde jinde. Nepotkaly jste ho na Starodávných runách?"

„McKinnon nechodí na Starodávné runy," podotkla Donna. „Bože, ty jsi stíhačka."

„Bacha, Don," zamumlala Lily. Marlene zrzku nezaslechla, ale na Donnu udělala obličej.

„Jenom mi to přijde divné, to je všechno. A Adam nikdy nevynechává večeři."

To byla myšlenka převážně visící ve vzdychu, když si k nebelvírskému stolu přímo vedle Lily přisedla Alice Griffithsová.

Kudrnatá Alice s kulatou tváří a milou povahou byla už sice sedmačka, ale taky studentka Nebelvíru a tím pádem Lily docela blízká. Za víc než pět let, co se znaly, ovšem Lily nikdy neviděla Alice tak rozrušenou.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se rusovláska, zatímco do sebe Alice obrátila sklenici studené dýňové šťávy docela jako by to byl alkohol. „Alice, jsi strašně bledá. Co se stalo?"

„Vy jste to neslyšely?" zašeptala sedmačka. „Zrovna mi to řekl můj mladší bratr... Jeden z jeho kamarádů to celé viděl a... no, zastavil."

„Zastavil co?" zeptala se Marlene, nakláníc se přes stůl. „Co se stalo?"

„Nějaká čtvrťačka... z Mrzimoru, myslím, se topila v jezeře. Jeden její kamarád ji vytáhl, ale... chci říct, že jsem nikdy neslyšela, že by se kdy kdo málem utopil v jezeře. Je to strašné, a..."

„To je už _druhý_ člověk, co málem umřel za posledních dvacet čtyři hodin," poznamenala Lily.

„Nemyslíš si, že se ta čtvrťačka pokoušela zabít, Lily?" zeptala se Mary téměř bez dechu. „Jaký může mít čtrnáctiletá holka důvod k sebevraždě?"

„Ne všichni žijeme v pohádkovém světě, Macdonaldová," řekla Donna stroze.

„Dal někdo vědět Brumbálovi?" zjišťovala Marlene.

Alice pokrčila rameny. „Nejsem si jistá. Teď tam všechno řeší McGonagallová..." Přeletěla očima k učitelskému stolu. „Brumbál tu ale pořád je." Starý ředitel skutečně stále seděl na svém místě ve Velké síni.

„Zvláštní, že tu zůstal," prohodila Mary, a v tom okamžiku čarodějky zaznamenaly ve Velké síni jednoho nově příchozího. Frank Longbottom – Primus a shodou okolností i Alicin přítel – spěchal k učitelskému stolu s vážným výrazem na tváři.

„Zajímalo by mě, co..." začala Alice, ale zarazila se, a všech pět děvčat mezitím sledovalo Franka, jak přistoupil k učitelskému stolu a tiše něco sdělil řediteli. Brumbál se na Primuse podíval a následovala stručná konverzace. Potom starý čaroděj vstal ze své židle.

„Promiňte," zavolal hlasitě – dost na to, aby se utišila celá škola. „Děkuji. Prefekti, odveďte prosím studenty svých kolejí okamžitě do společenských místností." Vypukl všeobecný zmatek a Brumbál ještě jednou požádal o ticho. „_Prosím_," pokračoval. „_Prosím_, učiňte tak nanejvýš rychle a obezřetně. Děkuji."

Brumbál opustil síň bez obvyklých lehkovážných poznámek či podivných rozloučení, a předtím, než mohla celá Velká síň upadnout do chaosu, vstal ze své vlastní židle profesor Křiklan – učitel lektvarů. „Haló, všichni buďte zticha! Takže, slyšeli jste Brumbála. Prefekti, odveďte všechny do společenských místností. Nikdo je neopustí až do odvolání!" Ale ze zmatku na Křiklanově tváři bylo jasné, že toho o situaci neví o nic víc, než kdokoliv jiný.

„Myslíte, že to je kvůli té čtvrťačce?" zeptala se Mary hlasitě ve snaze přebít všechno to hlučné vystrašené brebentění. Lily neměla čas spekulovat vyhledala Remuse a svolala své kolejní spolužáky, aby je následovali do nebelvírské věže. O moment později se po jejím boku objevil Frank Longbottom.

„Franku!" zavolala Alice a dohonila je. „Franku, co se stalo?"

Primus Frank vypadal, že je mu doopravdy špatně. „No... něco se stalo."

„Co?" zeptali se Lily a Remus naráz.

„Je to o té čtvrťačce?" zeptala se Donna.

Frank znepokojeně zavrtěl hlavou. Zdálo se, že si není jistý, zda smí cokoliv prozradit či ne. Velmi váhavě (a s opatrným pohledem Marleniným směrem) zamumlal, aby to zaslechli jen ti nejbližší: „Adam McKinnon. On... on se zrovna pokusil skočit z Astronomické věže."

To byl tedy nějaký začátek roku.


End file.
